<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light and Shadows by Imasuckerforships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914905">Light and Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships'>Imasuckerforships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light and Shadows series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The New Legends of Monkey (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A fix it, Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Shadow boxing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Canon divergence/ Alternate universe, Childhood Memories, Depression, Earth, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gain of another persons memorys, Gain of powers, Heart Break, Hugs, Identity Issues, Idiots in Love, Im all for characters turning a bit evil, Kaedo Zef and Monkey are best bros, Kaedo Zef is adorable, Kaedo Zef is one of the best things to write if I’m honest, Kaedo Zef returns, Kissing, Loss of Powers, Lots of Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Lovers, Memories, Memory’s, Mental Health Issues, Monkey &amp; Queen Hakuru have a history, Monkey is 579 years old, Monkey is scarred, Monkey just needs a hug, Monkeys past but not really canon, Nicknames, Old Friendships, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Pigsy is an old god, Rage modes, Romance, Sandsy, Sandy and Pigsy deserve each other, Sandy is young, Secret Relationship, Shaditaka, Shadow Monkey deserves more, Shadow Monkey falls in love, Shadow Monkey is a softy, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, They both love each other ok?, This started out as a oneshot. Now it’s this, Tripkey, Water, What Monkey was like before he was in stone, air, demons and gods - Freeform, powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative universe in which Tripitaka gets kidnapped at the burnt sands and Monkey is to late to save her.<br/>Along these lines the Shadow god doesn’t want to kill her anymore. In fact he has it in his head that he could join the quest. No matter the cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaedo Zef &amp; Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King &amp; Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King &amp; Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey king &amp; Gaxin (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy &amp; Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Queen Hakuru &amp; Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey), Tripitaka/Shadow Monkey (The New Legends of Monkey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light and Shadows series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tongue tied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my fav ever fanfics I have ever written! I hope you have fun reading. Believe me. It is good. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trip watched he shouted her-No his name. He hadn’t called her that name since lion heart rock. The name she didn’t deserve. The name she had took to keep a god from running away from her, she didn’t know why but she’s always been scared of him jumping on his cloud and flying of. But with Shadow Monkey suddenly in the picture Trip felt like.. He could.. And that would break her heart. <br/>She had woke up and saw monkey sat crossed legs like he had watched her sleep. He had came back scared from his search. “Something wrong?”, She asked him and she saw his entire body relax. She wished she could know what was going though his head. <br/>“Come eat.”, The real Tripitaka said, aka Gaxin. <br/>Monkey gulped and shook his head, “I’m not hungry. Pigsy have it.”<br/>Pigsy looked down at the two empty bowls . “Oh.. I already have.”<br/>Trip watched as he stood up, glancing back at her. “Come on. We need to go.” She still felt of about the whole thing. But Shadow needed to die, he would destroy the world. But he was also asking Monkey to kill his little daddy. She smiled softly at that thought.<br/>As the walked to the burnt sands he was silent. She watched him, wanting to know what he was thinking. Last night he had looked at her the way he looked up at her  in the Shamans clutches. That look made her insides do somersaults. How could she have fallen for the monkey king? And for one, he’s chosen the real Tripitaka over her.. She sighed and carried on walking.<br/>As they arrived to the tree they noticed Mycelia walk over and pull her hood down.<br/>“Fancy seeing you here. Who wants a scone and a nice warm bed?”<br/>She kept her gaze on Gaxin.<br/>“Enough games. Hand over the scroll.”, Pigsy snapped and held his rake out.<br/>“Your no fun.”<br/>Trip held in a scoff.<br/>“Hand is over the scroll.”, Gaxin said and Mycelia glanced at him. <br/>“Who are you love?”<br/>“He is the real Tripitaka. Chosen by the scholar and he cane back to life soo.. Now hand the scroll over.”,Monkey snapped and didn’t notice the way Trips eyes stared at him her heart braking a little. The others called her Tripitaka. But.. It didn’t matter if he didn’t.<br/>“I’ve heard that before.”, Mycelia said and Gaxin walked forward so he was in her line of vision only.<br/>“Hand it over.”, His voice was venomous, it wasn’t like his normal voice, they all knew they needed the scrolls and only he could get them. As he said, It was luck that managed to get her this far. Nothing else.<br/>Mycelia smiled.<br/>“It’s under the tree.”<br/>Gaxin nodded and went to find it, he shouted ,”Here me scroll of creation. Raise yourself!”, and it sounded hilarious. Then suddenly vines surrounded him and Mycelia was shouting. Pigsy dived and went to help Gaxin.<br/>“Little help my lovely’s!”<br/>Suddenly mushroom people rose up form the ground and attacked all of them. Trip took her fangkris out and stabbed them. One of them grabbed it and chucked it away.<br/>She stumbled to grab it. Tripping over in the process. She was kicking the mushroom People back.<br/>Monkey had three on him now. Sandy had some singer on her. Trip went for her fangkris. And suddenly she felt arms, cold arms, wrap around her back.<br/>“Hi daddy.”<br/>She screamed and saw Monkey look at her and Shadow Monkey.<br/>“Bye brother.”<br/>Monkey ran at them but shadow had already teleported back. Trip had touched his hand, but he hadn’t teleported with them.<br/>She knew screaming his name wouldn't help at all. She looked up at the man who was looking down at her. His eyes dark and his smile crooked.<br/>"Hello little daddy."<br/>Trip crawled backwards.<br/>"What do you want?!"<br/>He frowned.<br/>"What do I want?... Oh right! To free my brother.”<br/>She screamed as he crept closer.<br/>"No please! I am Tripitaka! I-"<br/>He grabbed her by the scarf and tugged at it, he was trying to pick her up but he ripped the scarf in half and now that the thick piece of cloth was Of he could see... Boobs?!<br/>Shadow looked taken back as he stared down at her.<br/>"Scroll of shadows tie her up."<br/>It did and as he commanded and tied her up.<br/>She gasped and tugged at it.<br/>"Her?"<br/>Shadow grinned and put a hand to his chin.<br/>"This explains a few things.. For one how he looks at you. I remember the way he growled at me, the way he panicked.Huh."<br/>He looked so much like monkey as he childly smirked.<br/>Trip almost felt her heart skip a beat.<br/>“What do you mean.. I remember?”<br/>Shadow leaned on his staff, deep in thought.<br/>“I’m guessing he didn’t mention how we had a play time? He speaks very fondly of you. He would move you sun for you? Do you know that you ungrateful human?”<br/>She blinked and scoffed.<br/>“He.. Doesn’t love me.. How could he?”<br/>Shadow blinked and shrugged.<br/>“That’s true. You probably just controlled him.”<br/>She scoffed and pulled at the ropes. “I don’t control him.”<br/>“Sure. Like Hagfish isn’t a demon.”<br/>She groaned and stared at him, He was staring at her with a childish grin. His eyes gleaming with mischief, she idly wondered if monkey was like Shadow before he met the master. Childish, and having no relationships at all. Lonely. She wanted to help Shadow. If there was even an ounce of good she had to use it and turn him good. He chuckled softly and fiddled with his hair, almost nervously.<br/>She glanced down, feeling a silly flush on her face, god he looked so much like monkey then. Shadow blinked and felt his face become warm. Why did he suddenly want to.. Get close to her?<br/>“Anyway. I.. I.. Suddenly have a weird attraction to you. Huh?”<br/>Trip even though she wanted to hate this version of Monkey, this evil, flirty one, she somehow found herself liking it. Only a small bit, the weight of her death, that he could bring, was stopping it from becoming bigger.<br/>He looked like Monkey. A bit pale. Darker eyes surrounded in black but other than that the god she loves dearly.<br/>First of all he is monkey? Like his evil version? Monkey seems to have a connection with his evil version.<br/>"I’m sorry? I don’t find you attractive at all!”, She spat and shadow put a hand under her jaw.<br/>"Hm. Yes. You do.”<br/>She felt her face blush, she splutters in her next words. He leaned close to her face, and licked his lips.<br/>“What I thought.”<br/>He grinned and took his hand of.<br/>"I have a new plan. I will join the quest with you guys! Then I can play with him and hang with you!.."<br/>"What?!"<br/>Shadow shrugged and dropped his staff.<br/>Trip took in the scene. Where was she?<br/>She glanced around and her gaze stopped on the puppets on the floor.<br/>Queen Hakurus broken temple, Monkeys powers won’t work here.<br/>She gulped.<br/>"That's stupid. Monkey wants you dead.”<br/>Shadow has been walking and he stopped and have her that childish grin that made her heart skip several beats.<br/>"Ofcourse He would! He’s jealous of me! Because your in love with me and not him!”<br/>God..<br/>“Hes not jealous of you shadow. He wants to kill you because they’ll be no world left to save.”<br/>Shadow considered his next words carefully. <br/>“That was after I told him I was going to kill you. Until I found out you where a girl. Now. I shadow monkey, the god of shadows will show him wrong.”<br/>"What are you?”, She asked realising he’s not really a god.<br/>"I am Monkey..ss brother... You lot call me Shadow Monkey. So I’m shadow?”<br/>"No.", Trip scoffed, "I meant what are you?"<br/>"Oh."<br/>Trip watched as he thought, like he hadn't even tried to think exactly what he was.<br/>"I'm nothing without you Tripitaka."<br/>She stared at the evil version and for a second everything fell silent. Why.. When he said that did her heart thump in her chest? He called her Tripitaka. It was a word that his deep voice ushered, he sounded looked, smelled like Monkey. When he spoke that name. His name. To her.. She glanced away blushing. She loves Monkey.. This isn't monkey. He’s a close second but she loves Monkey and she could never stop. Even if he puts the real Tripitaka infront of her..<br/>She felt confused and she pulled at the ropes which where giving her wrists a swollen feel like her hand.<br/>"Please.. The ropes hurt."<br/>Shadow scoffed.<br/>“Please? Shadow?”<br/>shadow chocked on his next words and his flush covered his face.<br/>He grumbled and cut the ropes mumbling "stupid human."<br/>Trip fell to the floor and rubbed her wrists.<br/>"Thank you."<br/>She realised he didn't have to do that. He did it because of his attraction to her.<br/>Does that mean Monkey..<br/>She shook her head and decided to think in the now. Shadow Monkey doesn’t want to kill her now. He’s really confusing but she knows that at least.<br/>He grunted and went over to a fire.<br/>In it was the left overs of her puppet, she felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared at it.<br/>"I will join the quest. Either way. I will be spending the rest of my life with my brother.”<br/>She didn’t say a comment.<br/>His gaze went over to her.<br/>“What about that dead human?"<br/>"Monica?"<br/>Shadow hummed.<br/>"Bury it.", He snapped.<br/>She smacked him. He blinked not even flinching. His eyes gazed over hers. Hers where burning with anger, the reflection of the fire making Shadow believe she and actual flames in her eyes.<br/>"I'm not burying Monica!"<br/>Shadow scoffed. His voice lacking concern.<br/>"Bury it. Tripitaka."<br/>She was going to say a remark back but he gripped her neck, smirking. He looked so hot. His fingers were feeling her pulse, it was increasing with his touch. <br/>"Bury it."<br/>He whispered by her ear, it sent shivers down her spine, and they were not shivers of fear.<br/>"I.."<br/>He let go.<br/>"Do it."<br/>She nodded and went over to the corpse of her old friend. She sighed.<br/>"Good bye Monica."<br/>She went outside and started digging.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feelings involved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shadow Monkey takes Trip to a shop and steals her some food.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3 hours later and Trip sat against the wall, trying to get the dirt from under her nails. She trailed her gaze to the Shadow god and she saw him staring at her with a neutral look. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered his fingers against her neck, a bit more pressure and he could’ve killed her. But she knew he wouldn’t and the way his fingers felt against her flesh-<br/>He put the scroll of Shadows inside his scroll case and picked up the remains of her scarf. He without warning then chucked it on the fire. She watched as it burned. <br/>He stomach started to ache, she hadn’t ate since last afternoon.<br/>“I.. I’m hungry.”<br/>He shrugged.<br/>“I don’t have any food here. I don’t eat.”<br/>She put a hand to her stomach as it grumbled. “So your just going to let me starve to death?”<br/>His eyes glared dagger at her, he walks over kneeled down and took her hands of. “No. You can eat soon. But for now starve.”<br/>She groaned and watched him go back to his fire and pick his staff up, swinging it around. He was like a child. She felt a small smile rose on her lips and her heart skip a few beats. She clenched her fist. No. He forced you to bury Monica. Bury your friend. She felt a tear drop. She rubbed it away and stared at the floor infront of her. <br/>What if they just forget about her? What if They leave her for the real Tripitaka. Not her. The fake.. Even Monkey proffered him saying he is the chosen one.<br/>Her heart ached.<br/>Why wasn't she good enough?<br/>Why after all she’s done? After he saved her? After she’s fallen in love with Monkey?! They leave her..<br/>Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Shadows expression change, his glare was soft around the edges. He walked over knelt down and grabbed her shoulders and they teleported to a shop. She retreated down his touch and he grunted. “Hungry?”, He asked. She blinked. He.. He said he was going to do it soon and he’s doing now.. Does he care for her?<br/>Monkey wasn't anywhere near here. It was a shop she had never been in. It was a plain shop, an old man at the till.<br/>Shadow took some bread and a water satchel before teleporting back to the temple. Trip felt a bit bad for the man. She was snapped out of her thoughts when he handed her the things.<br/>"Here. Don't waste it human."<br/>She blinked down at it and up to him, searching his eyes for any sign of anything. His where dark, and starless, only little flickers or light was behind the cloud of fog.<br/>"I won’t.", She smiled, his pale face suddenly had colour and he mumbled something and went back to moping around his fire.<br/>She was busy eating and drinking, only a small amount. Hoping those thoughts would just leave her alone.</p><p>It got to a point where she started to cry.<br/>It was only ten minutes later aswell.<br/>She didn’t know what to do. If they would even save her?!<br/>Monkey was never coming to save her.<br/>She was forgotten.<br/>They probably would've abandoned her anyway. She's not the real Tripitaka. She was never. She just took the role selfishly.<br/>She's as bad as Shadow.<br/>She shook and sobbed.<br/>She didn't deserve Monkeys feelings. What was she? A liar? She did in fact hurt Keado. She let Hagfish die. She-she-<br/>She fell to the floor and let out everything that's been building up since Lion heart rock. Since the time he put the real Tripitaka over her..<br/>She could feel his eyes watching her conflicted feelings in his chest.<br/>Should he go and comfort her? He stood there and she sobbed still. She couldn’t care whether or not he would comfort her. <br/>He blinked and went to her side.<br/>"Human! Quit crying! I can't think straight!", He snapped and shook her shoulders, she chuckled dryly, staring into his dark black eyes.<br/>"Monkey..won't come for me..Shadow. He's forgotten about me. I'm nothing but an insignificant human. Always was.. Always will." <br/>If she had been more aware she would’ve noticed his eyes gleam with tears, the way his hands where rubbing her shoulders. The way his gaze turned soft.<br/>Her eyes fell Soon an array of weapons on his belt. A few little blades. She had a glint of an dark idea in her mind.<br/>"Please.. Kill me.. I’ll let you.”<br/>She looked up at the being who had conflicting thoughts in his eyes. How could he kill her now? Why doesn’t he not want to anymore? He stared into her dark lifeless eyes. The stars inside them dying, he felt his heart leap. She looked so pretty with those dying stars.<br/>"I-No.."<br/>"Why?"<br/>Shadow shrugged, not wanting to say his true feelings he just figured he has.<br/>"My brother will come for you. And he will let you back in the quest. He’s your servant is he not?”<br/>Trip chuckled and grabbed one of his shirt knifes. His breath hitched as she did it.<br/>"Let me die! Please! He’s never going to let me join! I’m not the real Tripitaka!”, she sobbed and pulled down her left sleeve.<br/>He grabbed it of her, mostly confused at why he couldn't see her do that, she looked at him and her eyes flared with anger.<br/>She growled and tackled him down trying to grab it of him.<br/>"Give it! I'm never going to return to the quest!"<br/>Shadow groaned and pinned her wrists down. His fingers shaking.<br/>"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Little daddy stop it!"<br/>She chocked on her breath and he stared down at her as they both panted. Just breathing. Her stars where still dead, he noticed the way her lips parted. The way her eyes stared at him with desire.<br/>She was more focused on his handsome features. His dark hair over his face.<br/>The way he has..<br/>Saved her...The way he.. Loves her..<br/>She glanced at his lips and pressed hers to his. He blinked, and watched her eyes close. He followed suit and felt oddly strange.<br/>What was this strange feeling?<br/>He fancied more of her.<br/>A lot more.<br/>He didn't know but the way her lips pressed against his made him want to find out.<br/>He pulled of before anything interesting happened and stared at the mess infront of him. Why did she look so beautiful with her dark starless eyes?<br/>If the others never returned he wouldn't mind just being With her.. She looked up at him trying to figure out why he had pulled of. He glanced at her soft pink lips, that where parted, he let go of her wrists and grabbed her face he pressed his lips to hers. He heard the clanging of metal, she threw the knife away.<br/>She is his.<br/>Not Monkeys. His.<br/>If Monkey never comes she will be his.<br/>All his.<br/>He pulled her up now and deepened the strange feeling. She moaned against him as he placed her hips on his lap.<br/>She pressed her hand to his hair scrunching it as she deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth just a little and she slipped her tongue in.<br/>He pulled of and kissed her neck. Her neck felt hot to the touch. He smirked against it, and nibbled it with his front teeth.<br/>She pulled at his hair and giggled.<br/>"Oh shadow.."<br/>It fuelled his feeling and something was going on down there aswell.<br/>"Tripitaka.. I-I feel strange.", He gulped and there eyes met, her brown ones, full of stars now, his ones full of dark dead ones.<br/>"Me to.. I've never done this before.."</p><p>It was later in the night after all of it he stared at the human. He could kill her so easily but there she was in his arms not a care in the world. After what he had done, he could count all the places his lips have traveled her precious body.<br/>It felt oddly right for her right there on his chest. Her sleeping peacefully.<br/>Her. Beautiful.<br/>His.<br/>He smirked and hoped that his brother would never come and ruin this.<br/>She was his. They had done that and she was his.<br/>No one else's. <br/>It was a day later and he had gotten used to her sleeping on his chest. Making love Trip called it. Love..<br/>That was the feeling..<br/>It was the afternoon nearly time for bed and Shadow was busy training her.<br/>"Ok. You've got to learn how to defend yourself ok?"<br/>She nodded and began to attack him. He dived her and they both laughed.<br/>She went to hit him but he grabbed her fist and held it there. He looked into her dark brown eyes, her filled with sparkling dark stars. That feeling filling his veins.<br/>She smiled softly at him.<br/>"I love you shadow.”<br/>He exhaled a shaky breath.<br/>She..<br/>loves him..<br/>And he..<br/>"I love you to Tripitaka."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why can’t I have both?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monkey and the others return to the broken temple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for your lovely comments and your amazing book Bringer of Shadows! Thanks for reading TheGirlWithThe555 ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next afternoon they arrived. <br/>Gaxin and the others behind him. The scroll of creation in Gaxins hand and Monkey holding his staff. His eyes flashed with danger.<br/>"Give my monk back."<br/>shadow scoffed.<br/>"She's my monk."<br/>Monkey snarled.<br/>"Give her back brother."<br/>Shadow snarled to and stepped forward.<br/>So did Monkey and Trip stood next to shadow.<br/>"Enough! I’m not the real Tripitaka! Tripitaka is! I’m nonone without Shadow. I love him.”, She snapped and gripped his hand.<br/>Monkey blinked.<br/>"What?"<br/>The others walked up next to Monkey.<br/>"Trip.. Your not thinking straight. You've been kidnapped. Held against your will. Your body will come up for a reason to try and make it more Pleasant.", Pigsy said like a sigh, they all looked distressed but it felt of to Trip.<br/>"Your wrong! I love Shadow! He loves me to!"<br/>Monkey gulped.<br/>"Trip. He's crazy."<br/>"No he's not. He's a part of you Monkey. He's you. I love you. I love him. I can't let you kill him.”<br/>“Trip..”,<br/>“And stop calling me Trip! Because I am not the real Tripitaka!”<br/>Monkey blinked, his breath shaking. Did she really think that? This was all his fault. <br/>"Trip.", He exhaled, shaking.<br/>She shook her head and gripped Shadows hand. He squeezed hers back.<br/>"Don’t. I’m not him. I never was. Just.. Let me go Monkey! You have the real Tripitaka! Do the quest! Well leave you alone for the rest of our lives.”<br/>Monkey looked at his "brother", shaking. What has he told her? Why? He couldn’t bare to think of never seeing her ever again<br/>"What have you told her?”, He asked, and she looked down at her shoes.<br/>"I stopped her from ending her life.", Shadow said so monotone.<br/>Monkey and the others all stared at Trip.<br/>"What?!"<br/>Monkey clenched his fist to stop it from shaking. It had took them this long to find her and what if she had done that? His monk? He couldn’t bare to image those lifeless starless eyes. Never seeing her smile ever again. He knows why she thinks she’s not the real Tripitaka. He told her. He.. This is his fault. He’s done this. He shook his tears away.<br/>“Trip.. Please come back to the quest. I Lo-“<br/>"You replaced her with that cardboard copy! And now you want her back when she’s finally happy?!”, Shadow snapped at his brother and Gaxin felt offended. He scoffed and ringed the scrolls in his hands.<br/>"First of all.. I could never.. Never. Replace Trip... I'm sorry if you thought that Trip.. But please..", he held out his hand, "Please come back to me-Us.. I’ll let Shadow join if you do. I’ll let you use the sutra when ever. Please Trip. Please come back to me.”<br/>He smiled and hoped she would. He needed her. He needed her. Oh heavens above he needed her, he loved her, he cherished her, his little monk.<br/>Trip gulped and stared at him.<br/>He was smiling awkwardly, like a nervous child.<br/>She looked up at shadow.<br/>He was busy frowning at his brother. No Monkey. I don’t want to join the quest..  I want to stay by Trip! I would chose her every time! I want to make love with her and play fight, and love each other. I don’t want my brother to do those things to her..   She mine. I know if she joined the quest. She’d leave me. For him. I can’t let that happen. She’s mine. Your to slow brother. He thought a small sly smile on his face but Trip was already speaking.<br/>"Monkey... I.. I’m confused. I thought my place was I’m not Tripitaka and..you guys told me back in lion heart rock. I’m not the real one..”<br/>“No Trip. I was stupid. I can’t bare to lose you my monk. Please.. Please come back to the quest.”<br/>She sobbed, confused. Shadow knew he had to do something to make her stay with him. But she looked conflicted, he stared into her eye lots of her stars bursting with anger. Her face twisted.<br/>“You replaced me! You undervalued me.! You.. We argue. All the time. Why would you want me back? WhY?!”, She snapped, sobbing, hot angry tears. Shadow watched her with interest, his heart throbbing at seeing her upset.<br/>Monkey sobbed to.<br/>“Because I CANT LOSE YOU TO HIM! I CANT LOSE YOU AT ALL! YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!”<br/>Trip sobbed and fell to her knees, sobbing and shaking. She pressed her hands to her head. “SHUT UP! YOU LEFT ME! Y-YOU-Y-YOU G-GOT MONICA KILLED! Y-YOU LEFT ME FOR TRIPITAKA! I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE! I CANT BE THE TRIPITAKA YOU NEED! I WAS NEVER THE TRIPITAKA YOU NEED-I-I..”, she sobbed. Rocking back and forth.<br/>Shadow was suddenly holding her in his arms, holding her close, he couldn’t stop his shakes. She squealed and held onto him for dear life. Monkey did this.. <br/>"Shh it’s ok..My Princess..”, He whispered, rubbing her back. Soothing his anger down. She sobbed and it was the only thing that was being heard.<br/>Sandy and Pigsy glanced to each other, giving each other pained looks, Gaxin was busy fiddling with the scroll cases. He had all of them on his shoulders.  Monkey gripped his staff, he looked defeated. Pigsy gripped his shoulder. Monkey stared at her, watching her. “Trip..”<br/>He knew this was all his fault.. Why couldn’t he just tell her? Tell her how much she means to him? How proud of her he is? How he would fly to the sun and back to make sure she was safe. How much he loves her. A human. Some mortal. And yet he couldn’t bare to think of life without her.<br/>He sobbed and dropped his staff, his fingers shaking.<br/>“Trip.. Come.. Over..here..Please.”<br/>He crept closer and went to hold her but Shadow pushed him away. Angry. He suddenly realised this was all his brothers fault. His princess was upset. Because of his brother.<br/>“I hate you brother! Leave us alone! She doesn’t want to be on the quest anymore! She doesn’t love you anymore! Your the evil one! Your the poison! Haven’t you learnt your lesson? You ruin everything! Your mistakes started this whole thing. Hagfish told me. He told me all about Queen Hakuru.”<br/>Monkeys eyes flashed with anger, that name brought up dark memories and mistakes.<br/>“Shut up.”, His voice shook, and he shook his head wanting his voice to stay in order.<br/>Shadow was angry to.<br/>“Your a mistake! You caused all this death! All of this is your fault! You let her get all that power! Your the evil god here! All of the demons are your fault-“<br/>Monkey snarled and lunged for his brother. “SHUT UP!”<br/>Shadow stood up and lunged for him to.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow punched and Monkey punched, they boy mirrors each other. Sandy and Pigsy stood weapons ready waiting for a moment to help. Gaxin was eyeing up Shadows scroll case.<br/>“We should grab the scroll.”, He told the others. Trip meanwhile was staring at the two, her breath hitching, her fingers shaking. Both of her loves. Fighting each other. She gulped. She watched them. Monkey didn’t have his god powers. What did he expect to happen? Monkey screamed, and suddenly both of them had there hands on each other’s neck. At the same time. “Stop it!”, Trip screamed. They where busy growling at each other. Shadow and Monkey both pressing the fingers down.<br/>“Please! You’ll both die!”<br/>They didn’t care, They both pressed there fingers further. Trip sobbed, “Stop it you two! I love you both stop it! Stop i-“<br/>Suddenly the cave shook, it wasn’t a big earth quake but it was enough for Trip to lose her footing. She heard the slowly cracking sound of stone.. The boys where to busy strangling each other to notice the pillar of the roof drop down. Trip looked up and watched in a paralysed state it drop down. “Trip-“, Sandy screamed as she ran for Trip. To try and save her. She jumped back as it landed with an Oof. The pillar knocked her over, onto her back. The pillar stabbing into her stomach. She screamed. It was blood curdling. Monkey blinked and let go of his brother. Shadow watched confused and suddenly was frozen. Blood. Everywhere. It filled his nose with its stench. Monkey screamed and tried to push it of. Shadow blinked, he was frozen, Trip was dying. His princess was dying.. Making his way over to the pillar he watched as his brother failed to push it. “Let me try-“<br/>“No! I’ll get it Of her!”, Monkey screamed, his hands starting to get cut up from the sharp stone. Sandy was on the floor. sobbing, Pigsy was comforting her rubbing her back softly, his eyes dripping tears onto the floor. Gaxin was standing there shocked. He was staring at the blood, he then moved and puked out the window. Monkey made a pained screeching noise. He fell to the floor clambered up, trying to push the pillar of her. His hands where cut up by the rock, his face flowing with sluggish tears. He was crying. Shadow put a hand on the pillar, “Get of. I can push it if. I have my powers.”, he snapped to Moneky. Monkey trembled but got up and walked a foot away, looking defeated. Shadow pushed it of her, and she coughed blood. Blood had stained her clothes now. Her eyes where light. “Monkey.. Shadow.. I’m scared.”<br/>Monkey knelt done and held her hand. “It’ll be ok.. It’ll be ok.” <br/>Shadow took out the scroll of Shadows.<br/>"Heal her!", he commanded it scared for his lover. Her could see the stars fading from her eyes, her breath rate slowing..<br/>Nothing happened..<br/>Monkey sobbed, his head hung low.<br/>"Don't you dare die on me monk! I'm so sorry!This is all my fault!”, He said through a pained voice. He could feel her skin turning cold, he applied pressure to her stomach, but the cut was so big. He-He couldn’t do this again. He couldn’t witness another person he loves dying again..<br/>He sobbed.<br/>Shadow had a thought and went to find it.<br/>Meanwhile Moneky was kissing her hand and sobbing. She looked up at him through weak eyes. “Monkey..”<br/>He smiled and kissed her hand, with the other he was rubbing her cheek..<br/>“Monkey..”, she whispered softly, he looked so distressed and she sobbed with him. This was it. She could tell it was.<br/>Monkey suddenly thought, “Use the scroll! Use it!”<br/>Gaxin blinked and suddenly nervously took out the scroll of immortality. <br/>"Don't die.. I'll let you guys go and be free. I’ll let you hate me. I’ll let you despise me... Just be ok.. PLEASE! Use the scroll ANYONE!”<br/>Trips eyed started to close, he tapped her face. “Stay awake!”<br/>Gaxin bumbled over, He was shaking. He looked pale. He gagged at the blood. “Monkey.. This.. I don’t know if this will work.” Monkey snarled, “I don’t care just try!”<br/>He kneeled over her and unrolled the scroll-<br/>Suddenly black oil? Was poured all over her. Gaxin leaped back. Shadow had a barrel in his arms and he was pouring it over her. It was the stuff he was born in. <br/>Monkey leaped back from it and glared at his brother. He wiped his tears away.<br/>"Shadow!", He snapped.<br/>Shadow glared at his brother.<br/>"It's the only way to heal her.. She was dying.. you really think the scroll would’ve worked Monkey?.”, he said and they all watched as the sludge bubbles. Monkey had a bad feeling under his skin. The blood had stopped flowing now. <br/>“We where about to find out! Now what have you done?!”, He snapped, and felt his spine turn icy cold, he could feel a chill run through his skin, he knew.. Shadow shouldn’t have done that.<br/>Monkey wanted to hold her, to touch her, but the black sludge was dripping of her, dying her blood soaked robes. They all stayed quiet watching her for any signs of life. <br/>Trip screamed. It was a deafening scream. Her eyes burned and she closed them and pressed her hands to her head. When she opened them they where green.<br/>Her lips curled into an evil smile.<br/>He felt a cold feeling sit at the bottom of his spine now. And his neck hairs stand on end. He only got that feeling when something terrible had happened. He didn’t like it.<br/>She got up and hissed with pain, holding her stomach.. But.. She wasn’t dead..<br/>She stared at the blood all over her robes. <br/>"My monk?”<br/>Monkey took in her all, she's ok.. Just somethings of about her.. Not just the fact that she’s somehow standing...<br/>She then turned to Monkey and he found it out.<br/>"I hate you.", She spat her eyes flaring up. She was shaking, and her heart was pulsing in her neck. Monkey felt his heart break. Why didn’t you just tell her? Tell her how much you loved her earlier monkey? Why did you do that?<br/>He gulped his sadness down.<br/>"Trip.."<br/>She snarled.<br/>"MY NAMES NOT TRIPITAKA!”, She screamed angrily. She felt of like something was trying to take over her. The thing was angry with Monkey. Then again. Why shouldn’t she be angry with him? Shadow was by her side now, snarling at Monkey.<br/>“She’s made her decision Monkey king.”<br/>"Trip.", He exhaled and watched her flare up even more.<br/>"Get out of here Monkey!", She screamed. Her mind was frazzled. Shouldn’t she be dead? She glanced at the cut on her stomach, well, it had gashed inside her.. She put her hand back over.<br/>Monkey went to touch her, a hand on her shoulder but she snarled and moved away form him. <br/>"Trip.", he felt tears well in his eyes. <br/>Sandy grabbed his arm.<br/>"Monkey.. We need to go. Leave this for another day. Your weak, your powers don’t work here.. We need to go.”<br/>Moneky blinked tears.<br/>"No. I-She's my monk.."<br/>"Not at the moment Monkey.”<br/>He teared his eyes away heart broken.<br/>He looked up at Gaxin and he stared at the twisted Trip.<br/>"I'm so sorry Monkey."<br/>He scoffed.<br/>"This ain't over."<br/>Sandy has to agree as she looked back at the evil couple.<br/>Trip stared at the others and she trembled and found Shadow holding her in his arms. Being careful of her stomach though, although it seemed to be a little bit better than earlier. <br/>She replayed everything that had happened. She watched as they all stared at her. She felt strange. And an amazing powerful feeling underneath her skin. And the hurt of her stomach. <br/>"Your ok! Your ok!"<br/>“Yeah.. Can we get some bandages?”<br/>Shadow nodded, and held her hand.<br/>She watched as Monkey looked at her with sadness and confusion. She stared back. Confused as to how exactly she’s alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The girl who freed them both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang get two rooms at a nearby hotel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again thanks TheGirlWithThe555 for your lovely comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey hated having to leave his monk.<br/>But the way her eyes flashed danger and the way they where green made them escape. He still felt weird about the green eyes bit but he was to over run with sadness to even think about that. That and the way her stomach has suddenly stopped bleeding..<br/>He gripped onto his staff as him and the others made there way to a close by village.<br/>"I can't leave her there!", Monkey snapped and the others sighed.<br/>They didn't want to augue.<br/>Sandy sighed and fiddled with her weapon.<br/>Pigsy was busy talking to a hotel owner.<br/>"Please can we discuss this later?"<br/>He hated how sad the water god sounded.<br/>This was all Shadows fault. Or was it..Was it his fault? Did he Course all this hurt?<br/>He realised the water god had been expecting an answer from him.<br/>He smiled and tapped her shoulder.<br/>"Sure. I need some time to think."<br/>He did in all honesty. All he could picture was her green eyes, the way she screamed those horrible words at him. The way she.. Hates him.. Because he hadn’t saved her. Because he fought Shadow and didn’t take any notice of her. Thinking she was safe. What a stupid thought.<br/>Sandy squeezed his arm back and turned to Pigsy. The pig god looked distressed aswell.<br/>"Two rooms only. I'll share with Gaxin because I know if he even speaks to you you'll kill him.", he said to Moneky and he grunted.<br/>That would be true. He'll probably give him some stupid advice on letting her go and carrying on with the quest.<br/>He felt rage fill him.<br/>He could never forget her.<br/>Her.<br/>His monk.<br/>The one who released him.<br/>"That would be best.", Monkey responded and he glanced over to the monk, actually a monk, and the monk looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes.<br/>"I'm sorry Monkey.. I'm so sorry. I’ll try and come up with a plan to save her.”<br/>“Do that. Just leave me alone.”<br/>He needed to be alone. He wanted them to stop looking at him with sorrow. Like the gods used to do back in Jade mountain. After he had killed Hakuru. <br/>Memory's of the Master flickered in his mind. Devari..Hakuru..<br/>He suppressed his desperate thoughts and stomped forward grabbing the room key of Pigsy.<br/>He then watched as Sandy gave him a look filled with so much sorrow he almost crumbled with the weight of it.<br/>He felt tears brimming his eyes.<br/>She hates me..<br/>She's never coming back.<br/>She never loved you..<br/>You'll never see her beautiful brown eyes, her lips, her face, ever again..<br/>And it’s all your fault..<br/>He grunted and stormed of to find there room.<br/>Sandy following him like a lost puppy.<br/>For one.<br/>They where both lost without her.<br/>Tripitaka..<br/>The girl who freed them both..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sadness is a funny thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Monkey and sandy entered the hotel room, Sandy got in the bed closest to the corner.<br/>Monkey sighed and followed suit sitting down next to her.<br/>"We'll get her back right?", Sandy asked, monkey watched her as she looked like a child, holding her knees close to her face her hood up over her head, like she's trying to hide.<br/>He sighed.<br/>He wasn't even sure if they would even see her again. She hated him. She didn’t want to be on the quest because he undervalued her.. Because.. He’s.. As bad as his brother..<br/>The thought made him feel like he had just witnessed her dying. It made his insides curl up and made him want to cry. As bad as a thing made for evil. He’s a god! He’s.. Supposed to be strong! Not weak.. Not evil. Not.. A demon. Like she was..<br/>"I..", He gulped down some nervous saliva, trying to block out memory’s of the demon queen, "I'm not sure.. Sandy."<br/>She made a pained noise and huddled herself close to her knees.<br/>He felt a pain in his chest as he watched her.<br/>"Sandy.."<br/>She made a squeaked noise and he pulled her head up to look at him.<br/>"Sandy.. Please.. Stay strong.."<br/>Sandy shook her head.<br/>Now she really was acting like a lost child.<br/>"I.. Trip saved me Monkey. What do I do without her? Huh? What will we all do. What do we do?"<br/>All of theses questions dig deep inside him and if brought out his sorrow.<br/>"I don't know!", his voice cracked and he blinked away tears. “I don’t know ok? She’s gone! She’s not our monk anymore. And..” It’s my fault.<br/>He sighed and his lips trembled, he was on the verge of tears. He couldn't cry infront of Sandy..<br/>He..<br/>Before he knew it the god had wrapped her skinny arms around him.<br/>He felt the sobs erupt from her and the vibrations went down her arm.<br/>He sniffled. His mind creeping towards the demon queen, the demon he trusted. And now Trip. How come fate kicks him in the nuts?<br/>Monkey let it escape and sobbed to.<br/>Trip..<br/>She's gone..<br/>The woman he loves is gone...<br/>Ands it his fault. <br/>He sobbed until he couldn't and the water god was wrapped in his lap like a child sobbing and she had placed her head to his chest.<br/>She's like his little baby sister..<br/>He smiled and rested a hand on her head. Rubbing it as she let our soul shattering sobs and wails.<br/>He rocked back and forth to try and calm the water god down.<br/>He didn't even care if he was soaking wet form the rain clouds that had appeared.<br/>The water god sobbed until she fell asleep in his arms.<br/>He listens to her quiet breaths and smiled.<br/>Trip would love to see them like this..<br/>The old one.<br/>Not the..<br/>The one who hates him.. Not the one who loves Shadow.. Not the one who tried to.. Because of him. He knows that pain better than anyone.<br/>He sighed and watched the moon through the window.<br/>Trip loved watching the moon. They would stay up some nights and stay close together watching it together. She'd see a shorting star and make a wish. When he asked she always wished for that moment to never end. He always felt intoxicated when he saw her moonlit eyes staring up at him.<br/>He always managed to not kiss her. Wouldn't want to do anything she didn't. But she smiled and snuggled with him.<br/>Falling asleep...</p><p>"Wake up."<br/>He snapped awake, and the water god did to.<br/>He felt awfully cold, and then he saw the state of the bed and his clothes. Covered in rain water.<br/>Sandy didn't look Pigsy in the eyes and fiddled with her cloak.<br/>"I'm sorry.", She croaked and Pigsy stormed over to her.<br/>"Do you know how much money this is gonna cost us in damage?"<br/>Monkey became more awake now and cane to the water gods defence.<br/>"She was upset Pigsy! Aren't you?"<br/>Pigsy pinched the bridge of his nose.<br/>"I have to be the one to take care of you sad miserable children now don't I?"<br/>Monkey grunted and the water god got out of his lap.<br/>"I-this won't happen again."<br/>Pigsy scoffed.<br/>"Better not."<br/>Monkey felt angry.<br/>Why was Pigsy so uncaring?<br/>He sighed and decided this is probably how Pigsy deals with grieve.<br/>Pigsy left and Monkey turned to the water god who looked more pale then normal.<br/>"I'm sorry. I.. Your clothes. The scrolls."<br/>"Sandy..", he put a hand on her shoulder, "He scrolls are all good. Now listen.. We're going to save her ok?"<br/>Sandy nodded and stood up.<br/>"I couldn't agree more."<br/>He flashed her a small grin and grabbed the leather things.<br/>"Let's see what the plan is then?"</p><p>They want the other two outside of there room.<br/>Gaxin stood awkwardly and avoided eye contact with any of them.<br/>Pigsy spoke up.<br/>"We need to reverse the spell that has turned trip into an evil Version of herself. Gaxin here thinks if we use the scroll of magic it could be done."<br/>"But we don't have the scroll of magic.", Monkey said confused. Pigsy scoffed.<br/>"Yes. We know that. That's why we're going to find it."<br/>Monkey stomped his foot.<br/>"No. We don't know how long that would take Pigsy."<br/>Gaxin sighed and looked up at the god now.<br/>"I'm sorry but it's the only way to reverse a spell."<br/>He glared at the monk.<br/>"What ever. Let's go so we can get it over with."<br/>Gaxin nodded and licked his lips.<br/>"The plan is simple. We get the scroll, meet them and reverse the spell. We can deal with shadow after. Our main priority is to save Tripitaka.”<br/>"Again Gaxin.. Your plans haven't exactly worked.", Sandy said and he clicked his tongue.<br/>"I'm certain this will. I want to save her. She was raised by the scholar as well as me. And for one. She is the real Tripitaka."<br/>Moneky smacked the human on his shoulder.<br/>"Brilliant Gaxin! Come on.. We have a scroll to find."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Powerful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trip grunted as Shadow tied the bandages. Monkey had just left. She put her hand over the bandages cut. Shadow had ripped her clothes around her stomach so she was half naked. Her skin from her shoulders to her waist felt cold. Shadow was rubbing her shoulders. “Shadow.. Thank you for saving me. I am in your debt.”<br/>Shadow smiled and shook his head, “Your not in my debt your never in my debt. And about saving you. The others. They tried. They where to slow. I’m certain that cardboard cut out was purposely holding the scrolls away form the gods. The wild haired one was sobbing, the Pig god was comforting her. And Monkey was loosing his marbles. He tried to save you even if he didn’t have his powers. But it wasn’t enough. I had to take action. I had to.. Save you.”, He admitted, and she smiled and kissed his hand. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you so much.”, There lips met in a fiery passion. Tongues lapping like they where hungry, Trips hands tangled in his hair, pulling at it. Small moans escaping as his hands rubbed her thigh. Trip pulled of panting, wanting to explore him again. His hand squeezed her thigh, “What do you wanna do?”, He asked in a hushed voice, “I’ll be gentle.. Shadow promises.”, He whispered nibbling her ear. Trip felt her heart pounding in her chest, “I.. I um..”, she felt so hot. Her body felt so ready.. His hand was there and she felt so ready to make love to him. But she had so much mixed feelings going on in her brain to even consider making love. And the cut in her belly.<br/>Trip fumbled around her brain, trying to think. “My clothes! I-I need some new clothes.”<br/>Shadow pulled away and nodded. “Clothes Ofcourse.”<br/>She liked these robes. They where given to her and have aided her. They meant so much to her but.. They where ruined. She smiled. “Love later ok? For now I need some new clothes.”, Her eyes went down to his shoulder pad eyeing up the metal, “Armour like you.” She guesses her stomach will heal soon. With this weird new power running in her veins.<br/>"We'll get you some armour my princess. Anything.”, He grinned and licked his lips, “Anything I’ll do it for you.”, he had leaned close to her lips now, his voice hushed, his hand trailing up her waist. Trip blushed and put a finger to his lips. “Let’s get to it then."<br/>"Anything.", He smirked and eyes up her half nakedness. He teleported and came back with a black top. He handed it to her. She slipped it and she giggled. They teleported to a blacksmiths shop. Trip took in the smell of metal, and the hot steamy air. She looked at all of the weapons with new found interest. The weapons looked like art. All different ways to kill.. She shook that thought of and turned to Shadows who’s eyes where gleaming at the weapons. His face full of childish wonder. “Can we get all of these? Can we?”, He asked jumping up and down. Trip smiled and traced a finger over his defined chin, remembering the places her lips had touched. “Maybe my love. For now armour.”<br/>Shadow nodded and took his staff out and glared at the human.<br/>"My girlfriend demands armour.", He snapped to the cowering man.<br/>The man had an apron on and his face was covered in scars.<br/>He has gloves on and he was holding a hammer in his hand.<br/>"A-Armour? What are you demons?"<br/>Trip smiled and flashed a sickly evil grin at him. Again. It came naturally along with the power under her veins, pulsing begging to be used.<br/>"We aren’t. This is the Monkey king and I am his girlfriend Hakuru...", that last bit came out and Trip frowned. It came out so naturally it felt so weird and of.<br/>Shadow glanced down at her, his dark eyes looking at her with confusion. A star flickering on. He then smiled softly—Memory's flashed through her head. Of a demon. And monkey. She was in the demons shoes.. Monkey was there.... It wasn't her body.. It was..<br/>She stumbled back and glared and snarled her teeth at the black smith like some animal. Scared of her thoughts and showing weakness. She winced with pain on her stomach.<br/>Shadow put a hand on her shoulder to balance her and she breathed heavily.<br/>"Can we go.."<br/>He looked down at her, she looked so distressed. Her eyes flickering a like green and a brown. Her face drowned in panic. <br/>"Please!"<br/>Shadow nodded and turned with her.<br/>"Well be back.", He snapped to the blacksmith but before anything could happen the human had a knife held against Trips throat. His hand on her hip, holding her body close to his. She hissed as it put pressure on the bandages. “This’ll be fun killing a demon. Second this weak. Although demon bitches have some price in the market..”<br/>She thrashed and snarled before her brown eyes which where flickering before turned a lime-green and stayed green. She elbowed the human, and he let go stumbling back, then she smiled. Feeling the power run through her skin now. Her arms covered in a green fire that flickered all over, much like a gods rage mode. From what she had read anyway. She pushed her power into her hands forming a fire ball. Then she fired the fire ball into his chest sending him flying into the wall. She snarled and felt all twitchy with power. Her stomach hurt less mostly because of the adrenaline, and also the fire flickering into it. The fire all over her.. Wait. How is she not burning? <br/>She had used a fire ball.. Why was there fire?! What was going on?! There was only one explanation..<br/>Trip exhaled shakily and gulped, shook by this. The fire evaporated instantly.<br/>"Can we go..”, she whimpered and Shadow nodded, taking her hands softly.<br/>They teleported back to the broken temple of queen Hakuru.</p><p>Once Trip got back she collapsed to the floor and brought her knees to her face. Wincing with pain in her stomach.<br/>He turned to Trip. Something was wrong. Her stars where dying again in her still beautiful eyes and Shadow felt horrible. He kneeled down infront of her and took her head in his hands. Holding his hands on her cheeks.<br/>"What's wrong?"<br/>She smiled weakly.<br/>"Shadow...That back there was powers. I.. I'm a human.. And yet.I..Blasted that man like he was nothing..", she looked pale as she said those words like it was leading somewhere, "My soul is a mix of a demons and my own.. And how is that possible?! Do you think it’s the curse of this place.. But it also means..I'm.. A..."<br/>She stopped talking, her breath shaking along with her panic drowned eyes. She gulped, looking up at him,”Demon.. I’ve been turned into a demoness.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. So far it’s been boring...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey grunted and looked ahead at the others.<br/>Sandy was talking with Gaxin and they where getting on.<br/>Pigsy leading and Monkey was trailing behind. Still feeling completely down.<br/>She hates him..He caused all of this.<br/>It's been a week since there plan to find the scroll of Magic. So far is been boring... Monkey hadn't got a spot of sleep. His friends didn't need to know that. Ever since his break down he's not wanted another one. Convinced he'll have nightmares and wake up crying his eyes out. Combined he shouldn’t show weakness. He’s a god for heaven sake! Convinced if he did sleep he wouldn’t want to get back up again.</p><p>He didn't mind being last. It meant he could keep his thoughts to himself. He did miss the attention of some monk who would make sure he was ok.. Her..<br/>He exhaled a trembling breath. He needed to save her. From whatever Shadow had done to her. He loved her to much to let her go. Why where her eyes green? She's not a demon.. Right..<br/>He growled and stomped next to Pigsy.<br/>"Nice to see you nightmare fuel.", Pigsy grinned and Monkey grunted.<br/>"I'm not in the mood."<br/>Pigsy nudged his shoulder.<br/>"Your never in the mood lately. What’s up buddy?”, He chuckled trying to cheer his friend up. <br/>Monkey glared at him.<br/>Pigsy scoffed.<br/>"What is the matter?"<br/>Monkey knew he would never tell Pigsy. But this god was older than him.. He could know the eye deal..<br/>"Pigsy... D-Do you have any idea about what happened to my monk?"<br/>Pigsy stayed quiet for a while.<br/>Monkey knew he probably had no clue. Sure he’s an old god but.. Dark magic isn’t something gods usually learn about. <br/>"I don't know. She's a human who's been brought back to life by a dark spell. I.. Don't know Monkey. I may be old but.. I don't know."<br/>Monkey expected that. But just the slim chance Pigsy May have known..<br/>He groaned and wanted to pull his hair out.<br/>"This is so stupid! Stupid Hakuru she started all of this! Stupid stupid..Argh." <br/>His anger was getting untameable and he needed to lash out. His skin felt on edge. He's been on edge for a day and a night. Everything annoys him. He's tired.. And yet he can't sleep. He probably looks a mess..<br/>He twiddled his fingers and glanced at all of the trees. Wanting badly to beat them to the ground.<br/>If he wasn’t mad he would notice Pigsy frown at the name Hakuru. He didn’t say anything about it though. Would be best not to bring up past trauma.<br/>"Monkey..", He exhaled.<br/>Monkey extended his staff and lashed out at the poor unfortunate and closest tree.<br/>He did it until the tree snapped in half. He panted and felt all hot and sweaty. His rage draining into sorrow.. Why.. Why feel that anger if she never coming back?<br/>He shrunk it back and stared hard at the others.<br/>"Just don't.. We have a scroll to get."<br/>He hated there eyes.<br/>Baring into him with concern. Like he could break any second.. Like he did years ago.<br/>He turned to them and glared at them. All of them stopped and sandy shrunk behind Pigsy. He could feel the flicker of his rage mode trembling under his skin. He snarled. The lightning flickering in tiny amounts all over him.<br/>"Stop it! Stop.. I can't concentrate with you lot staring at me.."<br/>Gaxin looked concerned. "Calm down Monkey King.”<br/>Monkeys body felt like a spring and locked up.<br/>He felt on edge and he realised he’s slipping again. Like he did years ago..<br/>"Monkey.. Have you slept at all lately?"<br/>He instantly chocked on his next breath.<br/>No...<br/>I haven't..<br/> He wanted to say.<br/>"Of course I have!", He snapped instead.<br/>Pigsy scoffed.<br/>"No. You haven't. Look we know your anxious about Trip. But please.. You can't save her if you fall asleep in battle huh?"<br/>He clenched his fists. His jaw aching from being clenched. His yellow lightning trickling down his arms. But it was tiny compared to the last time. It was like tiny sparks now.<br/>"You think you know me huh? You don't! Leave me alone! Please..", his voice wavered on the Please and it sounded as he was on the verge of tears again.. He hated the way his voice had betrayed him. His lightning calmed down. He called for his cloud wanting to leave, and it didn’t fly down.<br/>“What?”, He said and flicked his hands trying to bring any form of powers out. Nothing. Nothing happened. Not even a flick of lightning. Just like that. And his powers have disappeared.. Again.. His breath hitched. Not again. No.. He can’t be loosing his powers..He couldn’t lose them again-<br/>Sandy crept out and placed her hands on his shoulders. Stopping his new anxiety from clawing at him. <br/>"Monkey...?"<br/>He shrugged her of.<br/>“My powers aren’t working..”<br/>Pigsy glanced at him. And then remembered memory’s from over 500 years ago.<br/>“Your confused Monkey. Confused and upset. Of course they won’t be top notch.“, He said and ringed his hands, Sandy had the feeling Pigsy knew why but he wasn’t going to tell anyone soon, it was probably some god thing she wouldn’t understand anyway. Monkey scoffed.<br/>He groaned and called for his cloud again.  The cloud didn’t fly down again.<br/>He did this again, getting angrier with each whistle. Gaxin looked to the others and they all stared at each other.<br/>“Why won’t it come to me?!”, He shouted at the sky, his face on the verge of tears. Not again. Not again. You can’t be a failure of a god again- the sky suddenly became dark with rain clouds. Sandy then unleashed the heavens and made it rain.<br/>Monkey groaned and stomped of ahead finding shelter. Mumbling “I’ll call it again later.”<br/>Pigsy nudged sandys shoulder and smiled down at her. “Good thinking sands.”<br/>She blinked and flushed rubbing her arm nervously. A strange feeling running in her heart.<br/>“He needed a distraction.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Memory’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trip screamed awake.<br/>Another nightmare.<br/>Her death. No- Queen Hakurus death. That she keeps seeing. Her and shadow still couldn't figure out why or how she could remember these memories. Shadow had explained he had saved her life, by using the oil he was born in. He added how it seemed Gaxin was purposely being slow so he could take the quest of her. He said how Gaxin was holding the scrolls. Even though he could translate the scrolls it would’ve been to late, Trip was about to die. Reading from a scroll would’ve took to long..And how he only waited till the final moments of Trips life to take out the scroll. Shadow said he only did it to save her. Because he loves her. Trip tried to wrap her head around Gaxins motives but she decided to believe Shadow because the others would never except her.. A demon on the quest ever again. And she was ok with that. She was getting more powerful with these new powers everyday. <br/>"You ok?", He asked as she snuggled back into his chest. She could hear his heart beating and she nodded.<br/>"Yeah.. I.. Another nightmare."<br/>Shadow put a hand on her head stroking it.<br/>"Maybe it's the price of getting those cool powers? Huh princess?"<br/>She giggled at the nickname.<br/>"I told you not to call me that.."<br/>She laid there for a while unable to sleep.<br/>Her cut was healing. It had been 2 days since she had been turned.<br/>Into a demon. She knew it wasn’t Shadows intentions, he was upset and saved her. More than Gaxin did. And Monkey.. Oh.. Trip remembered his screams now, his pained shouts. It made her heart crack. He had been scared. Scared of her dying. <br/>"Wanna train?", She asked distracting herself.<br/>She was sure he was asleep but he was awake like her.<br/>"Oh.. Sure."<br/>They both grinned and stood up.<br/>Trip had found a few accessories that where kept in a secret room. Using her new memory's she found a secret room that had Queen Hakurus old weapons in.<br/>Trip took a sword that called to her. She trained with it aswell as her new powers.<br/>Her accessories where a necklace that she couldn't place but it called to her aswell.<br/>She stood her ground and grinned at her lover.<br/>He grinned back and dropped his staff.<br/>"Powers."<br/>She shrugged.<br/>"Afraid I'll win?"<br/>“Nah.. Hurt you more with my staff.” He said his eyes trailing to the healing cut. Trip guessed she was healing faster than a normal human was because of her new powers, Queen Hakurus powers that had passed on to her. <br/>He shook his head and lunged for her. She dodged him and went to punch him, her fists covered in a magic fire. Green fire licking up her arms. Cracking. Feeling like a rage mode.<br/>She went to hit him but he ducked and pushed her chest forcing her back.<br/>She hissed with pain and held her side. Shadow stopped. “Everything ok?”<br/>Trip nodded and  licked her lips then using a son combo.<br/>It felt weird. Like she was remembering all of these moves.. It felt so creepy as she thought that that a shiver went up her spine.<br/>She fired a fire ball af shadow.<br/>He ducked and kicked her.<br/>She fell to the ground and growled, holding her side. Shadow eyes widened. “Trip I’m Sorry-“<br/>Before she could think she had him in a pin. He tapped against her and she released him in an instant.<br/>"Shadow! I'm so sorry.. I don't know what came over me."<br/>Shadow pressed his jaw back into place with a look on his face.<br/>"Your eyes.. Turned green."<br/>She blinked.<br/>"Green?"<br/>He nodded and she helped him up. His hand ghosted her side, making sure the cut was ok.<br/>"Shadow.. Why am I remembering queen Hakurus memory's..I.. I'm confused."<br/>He put a hand on her shoulder.<br/>"I'm not sure.. But Hagfish used to work with her before she died. That’s all I know. That and Monkey defeated her.”, she smiled up at him, “Your powerful Princess. You can go toe to toe with me and I defeated Gorm easily.. I.. I love you so much.", He grinned and she smiled and pecked his cheek.<br/>"Me to Shadow. I love you to."<br/>She chocked and collapsed to the floor, a shock wave of memories hitting her.<br/>She can really only remember her death and a bit before that but..<br/>She could remember before then. She could place it. At all but Monkey was there.<br/>Chucking a peach around in his hand. A smirk on his face. His hair shorter, a hair style like Kaedos. His lips where moving but Trip can't make out the words..<br/>Before the memory could really form it flickered away and she grasped for it.<br/>She groaned.<br/>"I.. Remembered something.. Monkey.. Peaches.. And..I-"<br/>"Don't exert yourself..", He said and held her shoulder.<br/>She looked up at him and saw a handsome being. She smiled.<br/>His dark eyes and hair didn't seem menacing anymore. She found a rather comfort in it. She twisted a few locks in her fingers.<br/>"I won't.. Now.. I need to change my bandages.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Peaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trip tried to sleep.<br/>Tried to.<br/>She tossed and turned. Her nightmares creeping in and digging there claws in her mind.<br/>She pressed her hands to her head.<br/>Queen Hakurus scream echoing and causing her body to shake.<br/>Leave me alone..<br/>Leave me alone!<br/>She groaned and stood up strolling the dark temple. Keeping her hand on her bandages side. It was healing. Trip guessed in a few days it would be fully healed. Shadow was gentle, feather kisses and not letting Trip do to much. The temple was dusty, Trip and Shadow stayed in the biggest bedroom. The bed was over 500 years old, was dusty but shadow cleaned it. First time Trip had seen a god like being doing a mortal thing. <br/>She trailed her hand all over the stone walls, torches flickering ominously. She shivered. The temple of course triggered glimpses of random memories she could never place. Mostly before Hakurus death when the temple was being built. Anything up to that is a black blur. Apart from The image of Monkey smiling, and chucking that dumb peach up and down in his hand flickered and disappeared before she could grasp it. Other flashes, Monkeys grin, Monkeys touches. It was almost enough to make Trip sob, missing him even more than she did. But she knew, she was a demon, Monkey would kill her, or try to, Shadow would never let that happen. Trip didn’t want to imagine his face of horror as her eyes flash green. His eyes turn angry. She could imagine him snarling, “Demon. You’ve always been a demon.”<br/>She groaned and slipped her hands through her black clothes. Snap out of it. Monkey would never hurt you. Trip sighed once more. Who was she kidding? Monkey hated demons. <br/>Her monk robes she had stripped of and well burnt. She wore a black top with black trousers and black boots, and when she put her armour on it was a silver colour. She had made her way to a window sill and she watched the moon. The small rush of wind brushing against her face. She inhaled it. She smiled and remembered Monkey. He loved the moon..<br/>She groaned annoyed she had even thought of him.<br/>"Stupid.. He replaced you.", She snapped to herself and gripped onto the window sill. “Shadow loves you. Monkey will hate you once he finds out what you are now.” But still her heart reminded her of his painful screams. And oh how he jumped of a balcony to save you.. No. I love Shadow. Shadows here. Monkeys left you. She told yourself.<br/>"I can't hate him. Ever.. I love him. Both of them.."<br/>It was so true. A thing shadow didn’t have Monkey did. Shadow was still shadow. Her dark prince. She smiled but it faltered. She would never be on the quest again, she’s stuck as a demon. A demon who’s powers aren’t hers. A demon who has memories of Monkey for some reason. A demon who’s powers  are growing more. A demon who Shadow accidentally made. A demon who Shadow is in love with. A demon who Monkey would hate.<br/>She sighed. <br/>Shadow loves her powers. Monkey would hate her because of them. Monkey ended up killing Hakuru. Maybe he’ll kill me to because of them..<br/>She stared up at the moon hoping for answers..</p><p>Monkey didn't know why he was looking so fondly up at the moon but he sighed and watched as the stars shined down. He used to be able to see past them. Now he couldn't. Then again. Who would want to look past the stars when all he has to do is look next to him and see the most beautiful face ever? He used to do that. Used to watch the Monk and smile, knowing that.. This.. The quest has helped him heal and find love.. It’s also a knack to redeem himself. For The master and Queen Hakuru.<br/>He fiddled with his shrunken staff once again.<br/>The scroll of Magic was around 5 days journey away. They had took a wrong turn. Gaxin fault. They seemed to be getting back on track. Gaxin has less of an idea where the fourth scroll was. Who knows what Trip had gotten up to? When she was resurrected she woke up as if she was someone else all entirely. Her eyes turned a familiar green before she said she hated him.. Those green eyes he could place but yet not at all. He had only seen one other demon flash there eyes that green and they where dead.. Monkey had killed her. Her death haunts him to this day. Monkey knew he had. He watched her die. Maybe it was the light? He felt defeated. He needed to help her. How could he? His powers aren’t working. Because he’s deflated and depressed..Again.<br/>Because he’s weak and miserable. Because he can’t survive without her. <br/>Because hes let himself be vulnerable, he’s ended up like he was before. A god who’s powers are fading. He tried to think about the quest. The moon. But the demon just perched on his shoulder and whispered. Oh gods how much he wants it to shut up. To shut up about the things he knows are true. So much. It made it hard.<br/>Hard to move. It’s hard to do anything when all you want to do is lie down and sleep. It stupid. He’s a god! He knows he is! He can’t get like that again. He won’t. <br/>-Why shouldn’t you? What’s stopping you? Trip hates your guts. Trips gone. Trip got hurt because of you. Your a failure- </p><p>He groaned and wanted it to shut up. <br/>As if on call a unfamiliar face woke up.<br/>It was that stupid pathetic human..<br/>"Monkey? Oh.. Your awake..", he dusted himself of (entirety Stupid with a white robe but ok) and moved to sit next to monkey.<br/>"What's on your mind?"<br/>Moneky scoffed. Why should I tell this brat? He’s a human. He’s as jolly and optimistic as they come.<br/>"None of your concern human.", He snapped, twirling his staff between his fingers trying to shut up the stupid demon. <br/>-You see? Your making him upset. You make everyone upset. No wonder she left you for Shadow. At least he wasn’t a pathetic weakling like you..-</p><p>Monkey shut his eyes, telling it to shut it’s mouth. <br/>Gaxin didn’t seem to notice the massive mental battle that was going on beside him.<br/>"Really? I could bet you your weapon it's about Tripitaka. Let me guess.. Your worrying about how exactly we'll save her?"<br/>Moneky stared at the human but decided it’d be better for him to think that then his mental health going down the drain.<br/>"Guessed right huh?"<br/>Monkey fake pouted.<br/>"Yeah? So what? How will we save her huh?"<br/>-Yeah how will we save her from another problem you caused? Idiot.-<br/>Gaxin licked his lips and looked at the fire.<br/>"I.. I'm not sure.. We'll use the magic scroll to try and reverse the spell. Hopefully she’ll be at least nearly healed by then. Depends on if your powers decide to turn up again.”<br/>Monkey knew he meant it in a good manor but it was enough to grind his gears.<br/>“They will come back.”, He snapped hoping it hurt Gaxin like a spear and Gaxin hummed. <br/>“Ok.. I may be smart but gods powers aren’t my forte.”<br/>Monkey didn’t have time for this. He needed to save Trip. He needed to save her from something he caused. He wasn’t there to protect her. If he had gotten the blow he’d be ok. Because he’s a god. No. His powers weren’t working because of the curse she put in the palace. Stupid. <br/>“We don’t have time for jokes Gaxin. I know your here and all. But you’ll never be part of this group ok? You don’t belong here. Just go and read of some scroll or something.”, He snapped, angry at the waste of time. Mostly trying to deflect the conversation away. Mostly angry at himself.<br/>Gaxin blinked, he looked hurt. Monkey wanted to call for his cloud to escape the problem he again caused but he knew for a fact it wouldn’t come down.<br/>-Why where you so mean to him? Because your a problem doesn’t mean you have to involve Gaxin into this.-</p><p>Monkey inwardly screamed at his thoughts. Gaxin had gone back under his covers, sniffling. Trying to stop any tears from flowing.  Monkey felt bad. He felt sick. <br/>—You always just make a mess don’t you? Don’t you get it? I never left. You just knew how to shut me up.  You just knew how to shut me out. How to lock me away. And throw away the key. But I’m back. And your never getting rid of me. Mistake. Idiot. It’s your fault she’s that. It’s all your fault.—</p><p>“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Leave me alone.”, He whispered at his demons. He could almost picture, if it was real, a real monster and not his thoughts, he pictured it smiling it’s black claws pressing against his chest, and pulling at him, trying to pull him down. And whispering, “Your a mistake...” etc etc. He sighed. “I know I am.”, He imagined himself replying. Instead he just sat there, staring into the fire, a part of him wanting it to engulf him and kill him.</p><p>As soon as she saw a shooting star a new memory resurfaced.<br/>//<br/>"What's your wish?"<br/>She turned to a shorter haired Monkey, who wasn't waring his armour. His staff and crown where no where to be seen. <br/>Herself giggled and poked his nose.<br/>"None of your concern Sun."<br/>Sun?!<br/>Monkey groaned.<br/>"Hakuru I told you my name is Monkey."<br/>She turned back to the moon and crossed her arms.<br/>"That's what they want you to be called Sun.."<br/>//<br/>She retracted back from the window sill and exhaled a shaky breath, that was a actual memory. Monkey looked adorable. Not handsome. He looked young. Like a teenager... She blinked and looked down to see she was back in her body.<br/>Did she just memory walk? Why did she feel as though she was in the memory and not in her head?<br/>She shook her head and she thought of the young monkey.<br/>When was that?<br/>Why did Hakuru call him Sun?<br/>Trip groaned and turned on her heal. Trying to stop herself from thinking to much it didn't help.<br/>What did this all mean?<br/>Why was she remembering theses memories? She walked down the hallway, and past the walls and through the ancient door to her and Shadows bed.<br/>She clambered back under with shadow and rested against his chest. He mumbled something, his hand resting on her waist. “Everything ok princess?”<br/>What happened..?<br/>“What? Oh yeah.”, she kissed him and snuggled against him, her thoughts chasing her. <br/>Hakuru was a demon queen.. <br/>Monkey told them he defeated her. At the archive of a thousand scrolls he seemed a little bit scared when he "saw" her. Who was she?<br/>She had remembered Hakurus death as if she had experienced it. She wasn't at Monkeys trial which means theses memory's could have happened years before then.. <br/>Then again Monkey might not have even realised Hakuru was a demon like Devari.. But it didn't add up. Why was she calling him Sun? No one else has in the memory's she has seen..No one not even the master did.. unless...</p><p>Hakuru knew him before the master and anyone at Jade mountain did..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The mind is a fragile thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 4 days later and Monkey felt numb. It had been 2 weeks since Trip had been impales by stone. He felt just numb. He could picture his demon wrapping its tail around his body. Still whispering. Still there. It was taking even longer because his powers are messing up again. Itd taking longer because Gaxin took a wrong turn 4 days back. It’s stupid. They have to go when he’s feeling depressed already?! <br/>He noticed the others all looking at him and stood up, flinching a little because of his aching bones. A few days of not sleeping ok for a god but 14 days where bad. Sure he got the odd, 2-5 hours a night, but that was every other day. His insomnia was another symptom he had after Hakuru died, or rather after he murdered her. He also had to pretend he was ok and he hoped aswell that he wasn’t going down that road again. The road that started with his cloud not coming to his calls.. Then again.. Why shouldn’t he? His demon had already made itself comfortable. Already lighting the spark, that would engulf him like last time. <br/>"I'm fine.", He said and none of them believed his lie. In fact he hated the way Sandys voice was laced with compassion, kindness. It grinded on his sleep deprived nerves.<br/>"Monkey.. We're your friends. We love you.. Tell us what's going on with you.. Please.. Were worried. You haven’t smiled in a week..It’s not like you at all.”<br/>He didn't need to explain himself. He wanted to find this Scroll fast and reverse the spell that was put on trip. The one that made her hate him.. The one that made her leave him.. The one that he caused. That he started. It's all his fault. It’s all because of him. Weak. Stupid.<br/>Him.<br/>The demons chanted. He snapped a little. He just felt worse as he took it out on them.<br/>"I'm FINE! Am I the only one focused on finding the scroll? Hm?", he added the Hm for effect. He was satisfied with the silence. Good. He didn't need them caring about him. They didn’t need to know. The demons where his burden. His thing to cherish. His mental monster. His enemy, he deserved it. They kept him on track. Told him what he really was, stripped away the illusion he had put up. He was a weak pathetic god who causes death and destruction in every one and everything.<br/>He stormed forward. Pushing through them all. The demon shouted now. It was hysterical. It found it funny that he was upset. <br/>-Don’t you get it? You don’t need those people. It could be just us Monkey king. Just stupid us. You don’t deserve such good things anymore. You kill everything you touch. Your a disease!-</p><p>This day could not get any worse could it?<br/>It’s been 2 weeks since Trip said she hated him. —-That means a week since you lost your powers. 2 weeks that came because your weak, because you couldn’t protect her! Because you deserve to be alone. You deserve to die. Everything’s your fault.-</p><p>As they finally.<br/>Finally got to the cave of magic Monkey took out his hair pin, which is his staff. No games. He needed the scroll. He tried to make it bigger to no avail, he stuffed it back on his hair in a messy bun. <br/>Gaxin bumbled infront of him and an elderly man walked out.<br/>"You must be Tripitaka and the Monkey king.. I am Merlin. Guardian of the scroll of Magic.", he said, an old white beard that had star shine in, flowed down his face and his face itself looked like it was a minute away from turning into dust and blowing away.<br/>Monkey watched the wizard with suspicion. As much as he wanted the scroll he didn't want another Mycelia to occur.<br/>"Please welcome. Welcome. To the cave of magic.” He said and placed a hand on Gaxins back beckoning him in. Sandy and the others glanced as they disappeared.<br/>“Can’t we just leave him?”, Monkey asked crossing his arms. Gaxin was smart, he probably knew something was going on by now, that and Monkey didn’t want him around because he was starting to get on with the monk. He actually felt ok about leaving Gaxin just for that reason alone.<br/>"Monkey! We can’t leave him! He’s our friend! Don’t you care about him? At all?”, Sandy snapped, hands on her hips, Pigsy was looking at the place where the two had disappeared, then back to the water god, he hummed and ever so not subtle touched her arm. “Yeah Monkey. Gaxin our friend. We know your mixed feelings because of Trip and all but he had the scrolls.”<br/>Monkey groaned, Pigsy did have a point, “Fine. Let’s get the monk. He has the scrolls.”</p><p>As many things should be it want that simple. Because it was magic it was Ofcourse a maze. As soon as Monkey entered he lost the others.<br/>He felt claustrophobic and he closed his eyes. He didn't like being alone so alone he could here himself breathing, his shaky breaths. It scared him. That and Trip dying. On the thought of her he felt tears well up. This was the first time he'd truely been alone since she was resurrected. The first time it dawned on him. What if the scroll doesn't work? What if she's evil now? What if she could never love him again?<br/>He laughed to stop himself from crying and he looked around the maze.<br/>This wizard was the worst of them all.<br/>Before the thought even slipped his mind his demons had a party. <br/>-Your not good enough. Why don’t you save them the misery and go and hang yourself.-</p><p>He tried to think of the maze. Where to walk but a huge part of him just wanted to lie down and stay down. The demons chanted over and over again. —It’s his fault. It’s his fault. The world would be better of if he’d just die—<br/>He slammed his foot into the stone floor. His staff wouldn’t even work anymore. No. No thoughts like that. Not again. Those thoughts wound trouble. Those thoughts stepped into dangerous territory. <br/>The maze itself had a bush wall on  a marble floor. If Monkey wasn’t trying to save his friends and himself, he’d look at wonder at the structure. Because it's magic it must be hard to crack but.. It must lead to the scroll, he should be able to find the others to.<br/>He walked aimlessly. Trying so hard to stay focused. Trying so much to block the demons out. -You’ll fail. They all hate you. Your the worst person ever. You deserve to die. Why don’t you die?-<br/>As he rounded a corner he heard a familiar voice. It stopped the demons and it made him stop in his tracks.<br/>He blinked.<br/>A familiar face stopped, it was Hannah. Her dark black hair flowing done her shoulders, wearing a silk dress, her golden eyes met Monkeys brown ones. He gasped. He could count all the freckles all over her face, or her perfect goddess figure. All things he knew other gods wanted. Not him. Ever. He had fallen for the thing that killed her.<br/>“Hannah?”<br/>She blinked and smiled, her golden eyes glinting like glitter in the sun, specs of sunlight inside her eyes. Hannah was the Masters daughter, one of Monkeys old friends. But they should look at the fine print. Who ever loves him, seems to end up dead. Hakuru, The Master, Gwen, and Hannah. <br/>She smiled, “Monkey. Why didn’t you save me?”, her hands trembled, her golden eyes turning mustardy. “Monkey.. Why did you let her kill me?”<br/>He blinked and felt his memorys he’s tried to block out return. Her death. Hannah’s blood covering his hands. The way the master pushed him away, his white rage mode flickering all over his arms. Hannah was The masters daughter.<br/>“Hannah. I tried.”, He croaked, feeling tears well up. He did. But trying was never enough. <br/>“You let her go! Your a monster!”, Hannah snapped, her voice all weird and echoey, seeming to be the only thing he could hear. <br/>Her death, her sobs, the blood. The master, screaming at him, asking “Why didn’t you kill that demon? Why Monkey? I have half the mind not to expel you forever! My baby Hannah..” He sobbed, remembering the Master rocking his dead daughter in his arms. Brushing her hair with his hand. Her eyes dead and blank. <br/>Hannah walked up close breaking his thoughts in half, “What?”, He asked and blood dropped from her mouth as she spoke, “Save me.”, She said before buckling over. Coughing, her eyes turning dark and dead. Her nails dragging against his armour. As an effort to stay up. She fell like a rag to the floor, an oof and she was dead. Monkey felt all of his breath leave his body. He leaned down, and touched her, his arms shaking. “No gods please..”, He said, feeling tears well up.<br/>“Monkey.. Why didn’t you save her?”, He looked up to see Trip. Trip was wearing her normal blue robes, she looked normal, not like the near dead thing he has the most recent memorys of, her eyes so full of hate, her voice dull unlike the one he was used to. “Trip?”, He squeaked and another woman walked out.<br/>“How could you? You killed her!”, it was her. The demon.. Hakuru. Her eyes a venomous green, her black raven hair tied up in a bun. Her face one of beauty, to this day Monkey would admit that. But Trip took the cake. He shook all over, remembering everything. Remembering Trips blooded hands, her whimpers. Her eyes fill of sorrow. Knowing it was her last moments. He felt sick. He puked. And rubbed it away, holding the dead goddess head in his hands. Her face was so pale. So much like her face before..<br/>“No I..”, he stared at the dead god infront of him. “I..”<br/>Hakuru laughed. “Your a monster! You killed her! Your a villain!”<br/>“No!”, Monkey screamed as he watched her drag Hannah’s body away, “Please stop! Make it stop! Please.”, He said tears rolling down his face.<br/>He looked up to see Trip laughing. <br/>“I think he needs some help.”, Trip said as she walked over. <br/>“What?”<br/>She smiled an evil one, unlike the one he was used to. He spluttered as she kneeled down next to him. “Here.”, she handed him a dagger. It was so shiny. So sharp.. What? When did he? But his gaze couldn’t tear from its sharpness. <br/>“What do you want me to do? Kill her? I’ll do it again. Anything for you. You know this my monk. I’d do anything to see you again.”, He said as Hakuru sat on the other side of him.<br/>“No, kill you.”, Trip said as she smiled and wrapped his fingers round the handle. <br/>“What?”<br/>“Kill yourself.”, Hakuru said, and he looked at the demon he used to love. <br/>“No.. I..”<br/>“What? You have nothing to live for. Tripitaka is with Shadow. You killed me! The quest could be completed with just that lot. They don’t care for you. No body in the world does.”, <br/>Every word cut deep in him. He looked up at Trip desperately.<br/>“I don’t.. I.. There must be something..”<br/>“Nothing. There’s nothing my dear.”, Hakuru said and he looked at her. She smiled. It used to melt his heart but no. His heart was taken by the monk.<br/>“Trip?”<br/>“Monkey.. Please? I don’t love you anymore. I don’t want you anymore.”, She said and with her smile. Oh her smile. He trembled back, feeling tears trail. The demons even agreed. “Do it. Look at all of this you did. I’m with shadow. Hakurus dead because of you. I nearly died because of you. Do it. Don’t you want to? Imagine the blood. The feel of it along your arm? Don’t you want it?”<br/>He looked at the monk who’s word he would always follow. “Yeah.”, He chocked out through tears. What did he have in life? “I really fucking do.”........</p><p> </p><p>.......We love you..<br/>He stopped as it was on his scarred wrist.<br/>...We’re your friends.. We care for you.. We’re worried..<br/>Why was he stopping..<br/>He remembered Sandys words from earlier. He had them. He had Sandy, and Pigsy, and that idiot Gaxin. They would be in pieces if he was dead. He looked up at the angered illusions. He threw the knife away. It made a clattering noise and Trip and Hakuru screamed “No!”, Before fading away. He hugged himself, the illusions all faded away. He sobbed. So close.. To close.. Why did he stop. What the hell is wrong with him? <br/>The bush infront of him parted and he saw all of his friends looking worried. He stood up and ran for them. Wiping his tears away.<br/>Although when he saw them they all looked pale. It seemed the maze had somehow seen there insecurities and made them real. An illusion. He didn’t feel good. He really.. He really wanted to hurt himself that was the thing. He.. <br/>He wiped away his tears. <br/>He collided with Sandy, hugging her. She seemed confused. He’d never admit it but she saved his life.<br/>Merlin was standing there looking at all of the gods with sorrow and pain, like he hadn’t just put them through Hell.<br/>Gaxin was the first to arrive, then Pigsy, then Sandy.<br/>It occurred to Monkey he was the last Here. He most likely looked like a wreck. Why wouldn’t he? Just literally getting told to end his life by his monk and his ex lover. Whilst also seeing a god get brutally murdered infront of him. Another thing that was his fault. That and the frustration of his powers slowly slipping between his grasp. He knew why. He knew why. And he didn’t care. He couldn’t care. He couldn’t care less if his powers where to disappear. He could just do something he tried to do years ago. Something his minds begging him to do. Oh man the temptation to slit his wrists was so much.. So so much.. His powers aren’t working because he’s slipping again. His powers are displaying his mental health. There telling Sandy, Pigsy, even Gaxin. Help. Help me. Help. This isn’t normal. I’m not ok. I’m... Depressed again. I’m suicidal please help. I’m begging. I need your help. He hated that the maze had just nudged him to realising this. And he hated himself for not asking for help. It was to far now. He couldn’t tell them. It was pathetic. That and who knows, he might just do it and die.<br/>“Take the scroll.”<br/>Monkey grabbed the scroll and the wizard doubled over and died.<br/>"Let’s get out of here.”<br/>Sandy looked up at him with concern.<br/>“Monkey. You.. Don’t look good. What happened in there?”<br/>“Like I’m telling you.”, Monkey snapped, Sandy nodded, unusually quiet. Pigsy looked over his appearance. “Looking good.”, He said, like he wanted there approval. Gaxin was glancing between them. Like he was paranoid they knew something.<br/>Monkey wanted to tell them. To get help. He’s slipping away. His demons nearly took over. Again.<br/>His mind felt fragile from the maze and his thoughts where tearing him apart. He didn’t think he could get this way again. He’s a god. He’s a god. Without powers. Who’s that weak he’s fighting his own mind. "Yep. Now.. We have a monk to save."<br/>He hoped they would drop what exactly his demons where. They didn't need to know it was about the monk. They didn’t need to know they’ve returned on the quest. They didn’t need to know how close he was to actually completing it. How close the knife got. He checked his arm. No. No cuts. <br/>All the others have him weird looks.<br/>“Seriously Monkey. What happened?”, Pigsy asked and his tone was serious. Monkey shrugged him of.<br/>“I’m good. I’m alive. Come on. We have a monk to save. Just.. Leave me alone for a bit.”<br/>Pigsy crosses his arms.<br/>“No. Get a grip. I’ll be taking that. Who knows what weird witch craft you’ll do.”, Pigsy said, like a joke but it didn’t sound like it.<br/>“I’m watching you. This maze has messed up my noggin. But I’ll be good soon. Sandy.. Is sandy. She’ll stick by us, I’ll make sure of it. Don’t want to lose her. Gaxin. Is the same. But you.. Your staying under my watchful gaze. Who knows what you saw in there. The masters death?? I don’t know. But your different. And.. Skiddish. Like your gonna go of and do some things. So. I’m watching you.”<br/>Monkey gulped. But so so thankful. He couldn’t trust himself. Not after that.<br/>“Ok.. We.. Should probably head out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shadows that comforted her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day after that wave of memory's and Trip felt all weird and confused. She knew she was missing a huge chunk of the story. Why was Monkey with a demon? She called him Sun like they had known each other. It was safe to say they where friends but. Monkey hates demons.. Right?<br/>Shadow had his hands on her hips. He had just finished putting a fresh bandage. At this rate, her cut looked nearly healed. Trip looked up into his dark eyes.<br/>"I'm sorry.. These memory's are getting to me."<br/>Shadow shrugged and his fingers moved on her hips.<br/>"Monkey will come back soon.. What are we going to do?"<br/>Trip instantly froze at the mention of his name.<br/>"Shadow..I don’t know. I’m weak. I can’t defend myself if he attacks me now.”<br/>Shadow smiled and it filled her with warmth. He was as handsome as monkey. She loved him so much. She loved Monkey even if she didn't want to. <br/>"I’ll protect you. If he attacks you because of your powers. I promise my princess.”, He smirked and kissed her forehead. He pulled away and swung his staff around.<br/>"Any more memory's yet?"<br/>"No. Only that one where she calls him Sun."<br/>Shadow grabbed his staff and shrunk it.<br/>"Right. Wanna go out cause your nearly healed. My treat?"<br/>She grinned and gripped his hand.<br/>"Course."</p><p>On there date not much had happened. Shadow had ordered some lobsters. They had teleported to a fishing town, one of the rich ones. Sat at a table and told the people they where Monkey king and his girlfriend. Trip had some weird food cravings but she made the assumption it was down to the demon soul. After finishing the main, with full belly’s, Trip ate until it hurt. <br/>"Right. Let's get back. Anymore memory's?"<br/>She shook her head and he squeezed his hand.<br/>"No.. This is annoying. I want to know Shadow."<br/>He smirked and tickled her.<br/>"SHADDOW! Shadow! Stop! It hurts.”, She snapped and he stopped tickling her. <br/>"Maybe this will help?", he grinned and kissed her neck.<br/>She giggled.<br/>"No! This won't help!"<br/>His hands squeezed her hips softly, being very careful of her cut which was turning into a scar and she exhaled a shaky breath, maybe it would help..<br/>"Ok. Fine. Let's get back?"<br/>He grinned goofily and teleported then back to the temple to there room before pressing her against the bed, being very soft.<br/>His hands being very careful around her bandages. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Princess. If anything’s hurting just tell me and we’ll stop.”, He said as he pulled of her boots.<br/>“Shadow. You really worry don’t you?”<br/>He smiled, “I love you that’s all.”, He said as he undone her belt buckle...</p><p>It was after being intimate and passionate with each other, Shadow being the most gentle creature, Trip had never seen that side of him before, worrying if she even hissed. Trip slept and woke up sweating. Another nightmare.. Only this time it was the scholar.. She groaned and stared at the dark wall.<br/>She glanced down at Shadow who was fast asleep. His clothes on the floor next to him, his hand resting on his chest, another wrapped around her waist. She smiled and moved some of his black hair out of his face.<br/>//<br/>"Hakuru..",he gave her a sickly sweet grin, knowing he was caught. She removed her hand from his head, she was tucking hair behind his ear. Monkey looked 16.<br/>"Sorry.. Didn't mean to crash in your bed again.", he didn't mention how he woke up with her hand on his head but ok.<br/>She groaned and he sat up more.<br/>His hair was longer now. It probably had been a couple of months since the last memory.<br/>"Look.. Don't tell master? He'll get mad and I can't get kicked out.."<br/>She smirked and poked his shoulder.<br/>"Don't go drinking then? That Lior is a bad influence on you."<br/>He shrugged and gave her another sickly sweet grin.<br/>"I'm sorry mum.. God. You used to be cool."<br/>"I am cool. Remember I can't slack Of I'm a demon. You know those old geezers are rasict to my kind."<br/>Monkey sighed and he tucked a hair behind her ear.<br/>"They shouldn't. You guys aren't bad at all."<br/>How hot her cheeks got she suspected Hakuru blushed like mad.<br/>"S-Sun.."<br/>"What?" <br/>She took in his smile, eyes..<br/>She pushed him over. Embarrassed to have stared at his handsome face for to long.<br/>"Get out of my bed!!"<br/>"No."<br/>She grinned and tickled him.<br/>"Get out Sun!"<br/>He grinned and tickled her back.<br/>"No. I don't care if they see me hanging with a demon."<br/>"In the same bed. The god are gonna get the wrong idea..", She said as he stopped tickling her hips.<br/>Monkey sat up.<br/>"Hey.. Your not gonna kicked out because your asleep next to me."<br/>She smiled weakly, remembering the looks and words those girls told her and crossed her arms.<br/>"Sure I would. Beautiful Hannah would get me kicked out if I even slept near you. There so stuck up. Just because shes daughter of the master doesn't mean she gets to sleep with you..”<br/>Monkey frowned and stared into her eyes.<br/>"Hakuru."<br/>She looked at him and let out tears.<br/>"Hey..", He shushed and crept a little closer.<br/>"They don't deserve you.. I don’t want to sound like a clingy girlfriend but they don’t..”<br/>He wrapped her up in his arms and she snuggled into them.<br/>After while he looked down and grinned. "That Hannah is stuck up. I did notice her staring at me with those lovey doves eyes."<br/>She giggled as he smiled softly at her.<br/>"Sun.. The master wouldn't like you disrespecting his daughter now would he?"<br/>Monkey shrugged and before she even blinked he kissed her. It was quick, but Hakuru closed her eyes, and her hands went to his cheeks. He pulled of and smiled. “I'm going to go to my room now..", He said and she pulled him in for another kiss they made out a little more. Her hands rested on his chest. He pulled of, “Seriously Hakuru. I have to go.”<br/>She nodded still blushing, his lips felt as though they where still on hers. She knew it was just the feeling. Her heart was beating fast, she was still trying to catch her breath.<br/>"That would be best. Love you my king.”<br/>Monkey laughed. And kissed her cheek, “Loves you lots my queen.”<br/>//</p><p>Trip was sucked out of the memory's and felt cold and shaky. Not surrounded by Monkeys warmth. Not surrounded by his warm brown eyes, she licked her lips, almost tasting him on them. Oh wait, she kinda was just kissing Shadow earlier. <br/>She looked down to see she was back in her own body and not Hakurus. She felt Hakurus feelings as her own and the phantom feeling of ticklish marks, love, sadness was printed all over her, and Monkeys lips against her cheek. She replayed them. Monkey and Hakuru seemed to be in a relationship. Hakuru had succumb to Monkeys charms. Trip giggled as she thought that before turning to Shadow. Shadow. She soon remembered everything that had happened and she didn’t miss Monkeys warmth to much anymore. <br/>She decided she'd tell him tomorrow.<br/>What did this all mean?<br/>Demons at Jade mountain? <br/>Or was Hakuru the first and last demon to ever be a student at Jade mountain. Who was Hannah and why wasn't she at Monkeys trial? She could have been sad about her fathers death but Gwen was friends with Hannah which meant she was close to the master and she took joy in sending Monkey away. Maybe not to much joy but a little. So where was Hannah??<br/>Trip sighed and snuggled back under with Shadow. If they where so close.. Kissing and telling each other they loved the other. How did Monkey end up taking her life?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bracelets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the next day and Trip told Shadow about her new memory's.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Monkey knew a demon? He was kissing her?”, Shadow said confused. He didn't realise that. Huh. He probably should’ve paid a bit more attention when Daddy told him about his evil plans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah.. Does the name Queen Hakuru ring any bells?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaodw thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well my little daddy, told me how he used to work for Queen Hakuru and they where trying to rule the world. Enslave man kind. That kind of thing. Then he said how Monkey defeated her and he escaped."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hagfish knew her?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. Does that trigger anything?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trip shook her head and sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No. This mystery is becoming annoying."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know when you see my brother it will most likely trigger everything right?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trip held his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah.. I know.. I don't want to see him.. Let him see me. I don't want to lose control and hurt him. I nearly did last time."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadows eyes ghosted with darkness and it faded away as soon as she saw it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn't question it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ok. They don't have to see us yet. If we leave we could go somewhere safe. And for one, I don’t want him to kill me or you. I love you.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trip smiled and intertwined there fingers. Holding his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I need to trigger my memory's. I become more powerful with every memory."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They thought for a moment and Trip grinned coming up with an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jade mountain. That's the school. That should trigger a lot of memories."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow grinned and grabbed her hips and swung her around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes! Then we can become more powerful!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grinned and kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed and placed her back down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We should go."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He agreed and gave her her sword.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Grab some food. I'll grab some other supplies. We'll meet back here?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded and went down to the weapons room. She saw her old robes and picked them up. She tossed them in a fire, watching the flames burn up and surround the fabric. She wasn't Tripitaka anymore. She was a demon now. Gaxin could replace her anyway.Did she want to return.? All that's been on her mind is the memory's, shadow. But suddenly she remembered her friends. Sandy. Pigsy. Monkey.. Oh.. Monkey... She smiled and it turned into a sob. They would never want her back on the quest Monkey would kill her when he finds out she’s a demon now.. She didn’t care. She loved this Shadow god. She sighed. Shadow would never leave her now. They could be together and she couldn’t care about being a demon. She would just be with shadow. Just shadow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on point he poked his head in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let's go."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at the burning robes. A final good bye to the woman she was. A beginning to the demon she now was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow teleported them to the gates of Jade mountain. The demon guards spotted them and went to attack but Shadow had already killed them. Trip blasted a fire ball, a green fire ball at the gate and grinned as it fell. They had bandages with them Ofcourse but trip had only one layer on instead of a few.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Monkey king? Tripitaka?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked up from the door to see Font demon staring at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wrong. Shadow monkey and Hakuru."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow gave him an evil grin and Font glanced at them. He could remember a lot more since he had managed to stay alive, giving the shaman information on his Master, Tripitakas location. Only the bond had been severed, it happened 2 weeks ago, and now Font was a free demon. A very powerful one now that his powers had no limits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ok.. Please.. Welcome.. Uh.. Shadow monkey."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow grinned and gripped Trips hand. Font stared at it. Was this the reason the bond was severed?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We won't be trouble, we just want to stay for a few days."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if I say no?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll kill you on the spot demon.”, Shadow said and Font gulped and let them pass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trip looked around Jade mountain. It looked like it had when she had left. Dark. Damp. Full of demons. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Font led them past the throne room and to a spair room. He unlocked it with a dusty key, and barged at it with his shoulder. He groaned as it finally opened, the hinges creaking. "Sorry only spair room.", he spat. Trip knew it wasn't.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair sat on a bed and Font crossed his arms leaning on the door frame. Seemingly annoyed they where here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What exactly are you doing here? The shaman, and Princess Locke would want to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Font rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The shaman. And Locke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trip had an idea. “Do you think the Shaman could speed up something of mine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll let him know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Who are these people?", Shadow asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Monkeys enemies."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow instantly perked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'd like to have a chat with them."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood up and Trip went for his hand. This place reminded her of so many dark things. Her near deaths experience.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shadow please.."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled and squeezed her hand. “I’ll be back in half an hour ok? Demon, show me to the shaman. I’d like to ask him to search Hakurus brain for some lost memories.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes right away. They're going to be annoyed you've desturbed them."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They left and shadow looked back and smiled to her. When the door closed Trip wanted to run after him but couldn't move. She began replaying her falling.. Then Queen Hakurus blood curdling death.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Monkey.. M-Moneky.."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She curled up in a ball. The only person she wanted was Monkey. To hold her.. To calm her down to love her-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly her trauma had stopped and replaced with Monkey, with Sandy, with Pigsy...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trip shook her head and looked around the cold damp room. It looked as though it hadn't been used in years. Her eyes stopped as she saw a certain familiar gold bracelet poking out of the draw inside the jewlery box.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked over and pulled it out. It felt familiar. She trailed her fingers along it until she hit a little letter. Well two. H+ M. In graved in it. It's was so small you could've missed it. She rubbed her finger along it and was hit with a load of memories.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Here."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Sun..I love it.”, She smiled and put on the golden bracelet. It didn't match her purple dress at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She fiddled with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Sun..We need to stop this. I love you. And I love kissing you.. But.. We need to stop. Please Sun. We’re only 17! You can get with a goddess! Like-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He placed a finger over her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hannah...Hakuru. Your the one I love! I can’t stop it! I want to embrace it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"No Sun! No! We grew up together! At least can’t we just stay best friends?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Monkey crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"This is because of Hannah isn't it? That bitch! She can’t just bully you! And get with me because I’m her dads special student! Doesn’t she get it? How many times I’ve rejected her and she still carry’s on! I love you! Not her!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Leave me goddamit sun! I’m a pathetic fire demon! She’s the jewel of everyone’s eyes!”, snapped back at him, angry and sad, her eyes flashed green and she calmed down. His face looked pained. "Sun. I'm sorry. Sun.." She couldn't help it Hannah's been taunting her for years since she first came to Jade mountain with Monkey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He was quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Sun. Monkey. Monkey king. I’m sorry.. I don’t understand why your still with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He was still quiet. He then brought her in for a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"It annoys me that she gets away with bullying you still. I’m sorry I even mentioned her. I'm still your best friend. I'm still the poor boy your mum found and took care of. I'm still the one who's in love with you. Always know that. And I won’t ever stop. Nothing can separate us! I’d tear mountains and battle army’s to save you! So remember this.. But if you want to break up.. I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No. I’m sorry. I don’t. I don’t. I love you to sun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trip was sucked out and she rubbed the bracelet trying to get more. What was going to happen next? Instead she was sucked into another memory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"A demon here? In school? Dad come on?! There evil.", a voice snapped and she peeped through the key hole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Inside was the master and a girl around the same age as Hakuru. The girl had golden eyes and dark hair which was braided. The girl looked 13-14 years old. In this memory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Enough Hannah! Look.. Hakuru is a powerful demon. But she has light inside of her. Her mother took in Monkey. A powerful god who will help us against evil demons. We should thank her for that."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Trip felt the sense of pride Hakuru felt as she watched the master talk about her like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"But dad... She's in a relationship with Monkey!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Trip felt Hakururs heart stop a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She wasn't in a relationship. Was Hannah trying to get her kicked out?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Hannah.. If you like him so much ask him out. He’s only been here for a few weeks and I swear every goddess and god likes his guts. Hilarious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hannah groaned and sighed. The master took his daughters hands in his own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I can't kick her out for your jealously my love. Look.. Ask Monkey out what's the worst that could happen?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Trip glanced down to see no bracelet on her which meant this was before that memory which meant it was before thekiss memory. Trip looked at Hakurus young girl body. She looked just at the start of puberty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When was this then?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hakuru jumped as Hannah went towards the door. She ran up the stairs and leaped to a seat. She fell over the seat though and landed on her bum and heard Hannah laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She turned around and Hannah pinned her down by her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I'll get you kicked out. You'll see. Monkey is mine. Demon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trip catches her breath as she was sucked out of the memory walk. Unlike monkeys it was like she was in Hakurus body seeing it from her eyes. Feeling her emotions. She processed what she had watched. She got more on that Hannah girl. And she now knew that Hakurus mum had found Monkey and took care of him before they came here. Hakuru looked 14, which meant Moneky was probably a bit younger than her maybe by a year. So how long ago was that memory. She remembered the body shape, in the bracelet memory Hakurus shape was that of a 17 year old and in that one of a just turned 14 year old. So how long ago was this to the Trial memory?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trip put the bracelet on and smiled at. She knew she shouldn't dwell much on it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🥳 HAPPPY NEW YEAR 🥳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. His scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey walked like a child on a punishment.. It had been three days and he still was under Pigsys eye. The dynamic of the group felt iffy. The maze had probably shown then some traumatic things because Sandy hadn’t spoke in three days. Monkeys battling himself. Who knew the Monkeys worst enemy is himself? <br/>He glanced forward. Pigsy was behind him, his gaze burning into Monkeys back. It was annoying him. He flicked his hand, trying to bring some form of power, it did nothing. He sighed and clenched it putting it to his side. All he needed to do was find Trip and break that curse. In time before its to late. He needs to be there for her. <br/>His mind tugged at the idea of Trip back in the maze, her smile so powerful. Her curling his fingers over the knife.. He grumbled. Enough. The demons teased him enough already. All he wanted was to sleep. Just to sleep and wake up and Trip be near him, Hannah to be alive and well. The master.. All his fault. Fault.. All your fault. <br/>-Why haven’t you poisoned yourself? Why haven’t you got some rope and hanged yourself?-</p><p>The quest had distracted him from Hakuru. Sure she had died Atleast 60 years before he was locked away but those years felt painful. Painful. It's why the gods hated him. It was his fault that she had even managed to get that much power anyway. He deserves this. He almost aches to be with maze Trip. To be near a fake but to be near her. At least she was doing something he actually wanted to do. Now all he’s doing in walking. With Pigsy hawking him. What does the god think he’s going to do? Murder a village?!<br/>He groaned and smacked a tree branch.<br/>You've spent the last 500 years in a rock and your still thinking about her. She's dead. A permanent scar always. You can't make that mistake again. Tripitaka can't hate you. She..<br/>He sighed and trembled.<br/>This is all past stuff mixing in with present stuff. He should be over Hakuru by now. And he needed to focus on his monk. Not his scars. Not the demons whispering how much everyone hated him. How it’s his fault. How he should end all there suffering and just die.<br/>He sighed. “Pigsy.. Can we stop for camp? I.. I’m tired.”, He said, wanting to toy with the idea. Not that he would. Pigsy was watching him like a cat and a mouse. <br/>As they made camp he kept watch and stared into the flames. He used to find it comforting but now it makes his skin cruel with past trauma. It reminds him of her..<br/>That evil demon he never should have fell in love with.<br/>He's kept his heart guarded after that, that and everything else until a special monk came and pulled those walls down and wrapped her hands around his heart. He knew he couldn't let her go. He couldn't deal with that again. He can’t deal with it now. He.. Why does everything have to be his fault? He wants to escape. He wants it to be over. Why is the pain so much? Why dear gods. The pains so much. WHY CANT HE JUST DIE ALREADY!<br/>"Monkey.."<br/>He looked up to realise he was on the verge of tears.<br/>"What?"<br/>"Dinner."<br/>He glanced at the bowl in Sandys hand. It was the first word she’d said in days. She passed it to him. He stared into the food. He wanted to die. Why should he even eat anymore. He’s given up. And let the demons win. Let them strangle his spirit dry. He felt like a depressed mortal. Stupid turn of events. The great Monkey king, died by suicide. Funny. Ironic. Boasts that he wants to die big but just ends up killing himself. He almost chuckled at the idea.<br/>"I'm not hungry.", He said entirely put of because of his thoughts.<br/>Gaxin sighed and rearranged the scrolls infront of him. Something was on his mind.<br/>"Monkey.. Your not sleeping, your angry, now your not eating, you won't tell us what happened in that maze. But it's been nagging at you hasn't it? Listen.. If we tell you what happened to us.. You tell us yours?”<br/>Monkey watched him, feeling to down to even form words. Why don’t you just let the demons win? <br/>He curled his fingers around his bowl of soup.<br/>"I'm fine. Nothing bothering me.”<br/>Pigsy sat across form him his gaze softened.<br/>"Your not. Listen. I have sat by for two weeks now and 3 days now. What is wrong? I know Trips a reason but..The maze.. That’s really shook you hasn’t it?.",He said and then glanced away from Monkeys eyes suddenly nervous.<br/>Monkey expected Pigsy knew of his mistakes. The master dying. Probably Hakuru.<br/>"It's none of your business fatso."<br/>Sandy smacked the bowl out of his hand. Her face was angry and wounded.<br/>"Don't you dare call him that! He is not fat! Don't get angry at us!”, he flinched, ever so quietly, he flinched, then he trembled. “Monkey.. Please.. I’m so worried about you. Please. Tell us. Please. We love you so much.”<br/>He gulped. And tried to looked at anywhere to stop her eyes from baring into his soul. He wanted to tell her..But he also didn’t.<br/>"Monkey..", she took his hands and squeezed them, her pale eyes looked like a calm morning sky now. It made Monkey wonder what he had missed because of his problems. Because he was just being a nuisance. A mistake. He gulped and pushed the demons down.<br/>He sighed.<br/>"I know you guys do.. I’m Sorry.. I can’t do this. I..”, He was up now. Trip, The master, Hannah, Hakuru, Gwen, Everyone at the resistance. He’s the poison. He’s the.. Die.<br/>Die. Do it. Do it. Do it. You can’t do anything. <br/>“I can’t. Please.. I can’t. I..”, And like that He was clambering through his things. Just like that he wanted to do it. It fueled him. Kill your self. All he could think was that. Over and over. “Monkey?”, he heard Sandy.<br/>“Ok.. Your scaring me.”<br/>“Calm down mate. What are you looking for?”<br/>Monkey scoffed, and rubbed his face, he threw everything useless to his course away.<br/>“Monkey..”, Sandy touched him and he snarled, pushing her away. “Leave me ALONE!”<br/>Pigsy caught Sandy. His face twisting. He held his tongue. Gaxin stood up. “Monkey.. Ok your in a lot of pain and rage right now.. But.. What are you looking for?”<br/>“A fucking rope. I’m done. I’m done.”, He rubbed his head, the demons ringing a bell, “I’m done! DONT YOU GET IT! IM DONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I don’t want you to see..I don’t want you to see me do this! I don’t want her to be evil anymore! I don’t want to live anymore! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME TO DIE ALREADY!!.”, He snapped, and fell to the floor, gripping at the grass. Feeling his mind break. He sobbed. He cried. There aren’t any more words to describe crying. He held his knees close to his chest, crying into himself. <br/>Weak. Your weak! Just die already..<br/>“Monkey..”, Sandy said and they all let him sob.<br/>He promised Sandy he wouldn’t break. And now he’s crumbling af her feet. He’s crumbling at all of there feet’s. He’s a mess.<br/>Pigsy knelt down and tugged him away.<br/>Monkey sobbed.<br/>“Please.. Let me die.. Please.”, He whispered and Pigsy shook his head.<br/>“No. Definitely not. You need to calm down. Ok? Breath. Just.. Calm..”<br/>Monkey sobbed, “I don’t want to breath. I want to die.”<br/>Sandy knelt down and rubbed her finger along his knuckle.<br/>"I'm here. We're here. Calm down.”<br/>He sighed and nodded. The demons told him not to that he’s better of dead.<br/>That his friends don’t care about him... But he’s a god. They defeat demons. The group collected blankets and huddled together. Monkey in the middle of the sadwich.<br/>It was hard to say now long had passed since his mental break down.. His.. Second or third one. But they all where relaxing. Trying to start a conversation.<br/>“Monkey... What.. Happened in that maze?”<br/>He sighed.<br/>“I.. It’s a long story.”<br/>Sandy smiled. And snuggled against her friend. “I’ll tell you mine.”<br/>Monkey looked down and sighed.<br/>“Sure.”<br/>Sandys sighed and Pigsy took her hand in his. “It’s ok.. I’ll go first.”<br/>“In the maze. I saw my old bully. He was mean to me about my weight. But then I turned into a general.. That’s how I became general..I also saw all of the gods I had broken. That and.. I saw you Monkey.”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“I saw you dead! Wrists slit! I was to late to save you. I had to convince myself you weren’t real... I.. I got out. Gods.. I got out. I’m so thankful I found you Monkey. Oh my gods. I’m so thankful I found you that night.”, He said and Monkey nodded.<br/>“Yeah. Me to I guess.”, He said and looked at his leather guard. He pulled it of. Hearing Sandy gasped a little at the white scars across it.<br/>Sandy gulped.<br/>“So.. In that maze. I saw my family abandon me.. Again.. It was horrible. Really bad stuff. But... I um.. Remembered you guys and.. I got out.. So..”, <br/>Monkey didn’t know her family had abandoned her.. He.. He sobbed again. Sobbed on her behalf.<br/>“Monkey! Everything ok?”<br/>He nodded and hugged her.<br/>“I love you! I love all of you! Even you Gaxin!”<br/>Gaxin blinked and smiled.<br/>“Thanks.”<br/>“Oh.. do you want to know what happened in the maze?”, He said and the group nodded. Gaxin has been sitting away watching rather awkwardly.<br/>Gaxin climbed under next to Sandy. “In the maze.. It... Showed me my worst insecurity.. Poeple leaving me because I’m gay.”<br/>What..<br/>“Your gay?”<br/>Gaxin nodded and fiddled with the blanket. “Yeah.”<br/>Monkey sighed.<br/>“It’s my turn.. Isn’t it?”<br/>The group nodded.<br/>"I nearly killed myself in that maze, and it wouldn’t be the first time either. I’m sorry I got like this. I’m sorry.”<br/>His demons where shouting at him. Why’d you do that? None of them need to know your pathetic pain!<br/>Pigsy was shuffling underneath the blanket.<br/>"Why?"<br/>Gaxin gave him a look.<br/>"Sorry! I mean.. What..I.. Well I knew about the crown.. I was good friends with the master. I worked with that man. I.. Knew his little girl had died 60 years prior. And.. He said how you thought that.. Everything was your fault. I well.. When I saw you. Happy as a Larry when we where travelling I didn't think you could get like.. That again. And I’m so sorry you have.. But.. What did that maze show you?”<br/>It was hard to hear but he was right. After both of there deaths he.. Really tried to function. To train. His powers weren't working. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't even learn a single word of the ancient language. A single word. He then heard the master talking about.. Expelling him..That's when he tried to kill himself..<br/>He looked up at Pigsy now. And snuggled more under the blanket.<br/>"I.." and he got like it again. He let his mind take over. His powers aren’t working.<br/>He looked at his wrists. The scars there. A reminder of the depressed unfunctional god he used to be. The god he slipped back into. <br/>He rubbed the leather guard. On his right wrist. Nervously. Pigsys eyes flickered to the guard. <br/>"It..”<br/>Monkey had always wondered why exactly the master had forgiven him. It was his fault Hannah was dead. <br/>And yet he did.<br/>"It showed me Hannah.”<br/>Pigsy nodded.<br/>“The masters daughter.”<br/>“Dying. Infront of me. And Hakuru, and Trip walked over. Hakuru drags the body away. And.. Trip.. And.. They.. Pass me a dagger..And Tell me to.. Kill my self. That none of you would care. And I stopped and found you guys.”, He finished awkwardly not looking at any of them.<br/>Sandy and Pigsy hugged him.<br/>“Monkey.. We’d be in pieces if we found you dead. We love you. Please tell us anyway we can help? It’s ok to be like this. Really.. It’s ok.. Ok?”, Pigsy said and Sandy was just crying. <br/>Monkey hugged he back. Feeling like a moron. He still felt bad. Like he was wasting there time.<br/>"Let's get some sleep. I'll keep watch.", Pigsy said and climbed out of the warm bed. Monkey sighed.<br/>Who cares. He admitted loads. His demons where quiet now. Although he could sense the storm building up. He’d deal with it later. Sandy was still snuggled against him, Gaxin on her side. He sighed and let her sleep.<br/>He took of his other guard and rubbed the scars. “I.. It’s.. It’s my fault. And.. That’s ok. I have to prove to her that I can fix it. I need to be the god she needs. What if I can’t..”<br/>Sandy mumbled and cuddled up with Gaxin. Pigsy sat up on the log, holding his pitchfork. <br/>“You will. Your the Monkey king.”<br/>Her gaze lingered on his scars, for a few seconds. He smiled, remembering the good times. Then there eyes met. “Yeah. I know I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Familiar faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning and he felt still the same. A little weight was Of but only a small flicker of hope. It seemed like Pigsy didn't know about him and Hakuru. At least he could keep that a secret. For him to know. <br/>He stretched and saw the others talking. They all looked less annoying and brighter, maybe because he had slept.<br/>"Morning sunshine.", He smirked up at Pigsy.<br/>"Morning.”<br/>"Listen. A few more days and we-"<br/>Monkey stood up in a flash. Now that this weight had gone he could almost feel his powers again. He remembered that’s what the master told him, “Monkey when a gods mind is at war with itself, when the god is anxious, depressed.. Some would say weak.. I would never. You are not weak. But anyway. There powers start to derail. Slowly fading away. That’s what happened to you. It only adds more to the mental problem though. And I’m so proud of you, for telling me all of this.” It was after he had admitted to his problems, it was after he had woken up. After he had tried to..<br/>He whistled and clicked his tongue waiting for his familiar cloud to float down.<br/>Sandy eyes widened and she smiled and titled her head up the the sky, waiting for the cloud to float Down. Pigsy was smiling at her, looking lovesick. Pigsy knew the master. How come Monkey never asked before.<br/>As expected it didn’t show up. Monkey groaned. “Great. Go and land in a volcano useless cloud!”  He shouted at the sky. He tried to flicker some power from his hands but nothing came out. He sighed.<br/>“Well so much for being better am I right?”, He said like a sigh. Sandy smiled and grabbed his hand.<br/>“It’s ok. Just being here. Just being alive is a start.”,<br/>He smiled. “I guess.. I guess it is.”<br/>Sandy hugged him.<br/>“I’m so glad your ok. You scared me. I never get scared.”<br/>Monkey shrugged, sandys blue hair getting caught in his mouth. <br/>“The temple is a few hour trip. Let’s get to it guys!”</p><p>They walked around fhe temple. The temple felt dark and it reminded him of past mistakes. He soon realised he felt the weight back on him, oh right the curse. <br/>They walked through all of the rooms. And didn't find her.<br/>He ran a hand through his hair. Ofcourse they would be gone.<br/>Where to?<br/>He groaned in frustration.<br/>If he wasn't so broken they could've got here earlier.<br/>On that note sandy shreaked and he ran to her aid. He stalled as he saw she wasn't in danger, but a  pair of stairs from the floor downwards where infront of her, her hand on a leaver. The stairs where leading to somewhere. Trip!<br/>He rushed down it and looked around, once his eyes adjusted.<br/>He stopped as he saw it was Haks weapons room. He shook his head and went to the other thoughts. She has to be ok. He wouldn't be able to function if something had happened to her. Something happened to his monk..<br/>Sandy placed her hand in his and smiled. Sensing his thoughts, his pain was more readable now.<br/>"She'll be ok. Believe me..”<br/>He hmmed and looked at all of the weapons. He recognised this wall. Well yeah. He had been here before. After he had defeated Hakuru he searched her temple. And he found this room. Something was missing. He scanned the wall and he realised it was her sword. He had placed it on the wall. One last nod of respect, before he left to Jade mountains and that was when his cloud stopped coming to his calls.<br/>"She took the sword. Demon Queen Hakurus sword.", He said and ran his hand along the empty space.<br/>"I.. This place reminds me of it all."<br/>He smiled softly. She wasn't always evil. <br/>"I get it. Anyway. What now? We need to find Trip."<br/>He couldn't come up with an answer.</p><p>As the got up form the room, it eerily closed up and Monkey felt a shiver run up his spine.<br/>The others walked in and they looked laodt aswell.<br/>"She's not here. They've left."<br/>Monkey tried not to snap at Pigsy for staying the obvious. It still hurt.<br/>"I know. I'm still.. Weak.. Look. We need to find a tracker or something? I don't know. We need to find Trip. Soon. I.. I feel the more time she spend with him, the more she become Shadow Trip.."<br/>The others looked at each other.<br/>"Monkey.. You'll be ok.. Once we see her I know you will. But she’s..Shes changed. For the worst."<br/>No. He didn't want to think about how she hates him.<br/>"I'll be good. I'm a god.“<br/>Pigsy sighed, “How are we supposedly find them now? None of us have tracking powers.”<br/>"Wait..I have an idea..”, Monkey said.<br/>Monkey then walked between the rooms searching for something to track. He saw a bedroom door open. He walked through the bed was the only one that wasn’t covered in dust.<br/>He walked over and saw a single long dark brown hair on the pillow. It had to be Shadows.<br/>He walked out and showed them the hair.<br/>"We can track him."<br/>He hoped they would just forget his last comment.<br/>"That good. But even if we get a tracker what if it doesn’t work?”<br/>“We’ll have to figure out where they are..”, Monkey said.<br/>“But.. That could take days Monkey.”, Sandy said.<br/>Gaxin took it of monkey and slipped it in his belt pouch.<br/>"Right. None of those thoughts. We need that kid."<br/>"Keado?"<br/>Monkey groaned.<br/>That kid was other annoying or gave really good advice. Like when he assured monkey after he had called Trip girl. <br/>Another mistake.<br/>"Really? He's a human. Shouldn't we get like. Some wizard?"<br/>He knew no. They wouldn't.<br/>"No Keados the best of best."<br/>"He's not magical."<br/>Gaxin shrugged.<br/>"Maybe.. He is. I don't know. But.. He knows people. It'll be good to find him for that reason anyway."<br/>He hated to agree with Gaxin.<br/>"Ok.. Let's go."</p><p>In a weird turn of events, Kaedo found them. It had took a days trip but they had made there way to the closest village and sat in the tavern. Ordering drinks. Monkey wanting to drink away his sanity for a while, his demons toying with the idea of loosing Trip for ever, Sandy trying to take the drinks of him, Pigsy just watching, Gaxin staring appalled at all of the drunks. <br/>“Let me drink Sandy!”, Monkey shouted and the cup slipped out of there hands. It landed in a familiar faces hand.<br/>“Not nice to throw things like children is it my fellow gods?”<br/>Monkey turned to see who had said that. The figure stepped out of the dark. <br/>“Kaedo?”<br/>Kaedo smiled, smugly and downed the drink. “Thanks for the free drink sucker.”<br/>Monkey groaned but let Kaedo walk over. He sat up on a stool and was handed a drink.<br/>“How long have you been here for?”, Sandy asked as Kaedo drank some more beer. “3 weeks.”<br/>“And breaking the law.”, Gaxin said but Kaedo ignored him and placed his mug down.<br/>"Soooooo... Told Tripitaka you love her yet? Kaedo just doesn’t give out advice for  nothing!”<br/>He let his annoyingness show.<br/>Keado nervously chuckled, before turning to the others.<br/>"Wait.. Where is she? I thought you went with her not him.", He said and sipped again.<br/>Monkey licked his lips wanting to steal his drink of him. <br/>"She's been.. Kidnapped.. And we-I need your help to find her."<br/>Keado clicked his tongue. And drank slowly finishing it of. He placed the cup down with a fuffilled sigh. “I'll need payment."<br/>Gaxin leaped of the stall and walked over. <br/>"You can get 4 bags of money. Please. Help us."<br/>Keados gaze flickered to Gaxins eyes.<br/>"...Ok.. Drinks on me fellas!”, He then shouted and all of the people in the tavern lifted up there drinks. “Here ye here ye!”<br/>The rest of them grinned but Monkey kept his face neutral. Kaedo passed them all drinks, Gaxin shook his head and Monkey stole his. Pigsy drank slowly, Sandy sipped and coughed. “Slow down Sands.”, Pigsy said and showed her how to drink. Sandy smiled and nodded, before kissing his cheek. “Thanks. I don’t think I could have made it without you.”<br/>“What do you mean?”, Pigsy asked and she smiled shrugging. “In the maze.. I didn’t say it all... Between us.. I thought of you. Mostly you. I was confused myself. How you, just you brought me back..”<br/>Pigsy smiled and wrapped an arm round her shoulder, hugging her like that. “Get used to it Sandy. We’re no where near done yet.”<br/>Sandy blushed and smiled sheepishly at him. “Ok.”<br/>On the other side of Sandy Moneky had downed his two mugs moving on to another.<br/>"We need some buddy's of yours.. Sowmone That can track.”, He slurred, his demons shut up because of the alcohol. He rarely drank. So he was a lightweight. Not that he ever tell anyone he was.<br/>Keado then looked at the hair in monkeys hand. He took it and placed it in an orange powder, he chanted in some language none of them recognised. He exhaled and for a split second Monkey saw his eyes looked.. Reptilian?! He shook of his thoughts convinced it was the light. That and he was pretty neat drunk.<br/>"I know where they are."<br/>Monkey stared at him astonished.<br/>"What? Also.. How are you so sober? Little punk.”, He went to point but ended up falling and landing face first. He groaned and Kaedo laughed.<br/>"Did I mention I'm not a human?”, He said as he helped him up. Monkey groaned. “Cool.. If it’ll help us save my monk.. From my mistakes then yay!”, his voice laced with sarcasm.<br/>Keado cracked a grin and looked at his nails, he saw a bit of dirt under his middle one. “Enough sarcasm that’s my job Monkey King.”<br/>“But how aren’t you human? You.. Act so human.”<br/>That was true. But he looked like a human and acted like a human so.. They all just kinda made the assumption he was a human. But he still didn’t answer his question.<br/>"So.. That's how you went toe to toe with me.", Monkey said and dropped it, after Kaedos silence he trusted Kaedo. It was his secret to tell.<br/>“Yeah. That and I’m more powerful then you.”, He said and chuckled. Monkey rolled his eyes and finished another drink. “Gaxin, Sandy, Pigsy Let’s go!”, He said and stood up, feeling the world sway under his feet. He landed in the floor. He groaned. Maybe the floor is where he belongs now?<br/>“Nah. Two rooms please.”, Kaedo snapped and helped Monkey up, He then put a hand over his shoulders and led Monkey to one.<br/>Sandy and Pigsy made there way to one, Gaxi close behind.<br/>“Kaedo.. Does.. Trip love me?”, Monkey asked as Kaedo threw the covers over him. Kaedo scoffed, and swiped some hair out of his face. “Of course she does you idiot.”<br/>Monkey goofily smiled and fell asleep. Kaedo sighed. Trip was at Jade mountain. That was weeks away on foot. Luckily, the Monkey king had a cloud. </p><p>They had began walking. Out of the closest village.<br/>"Monkey. Call the cloud will you? It’s like a 5 week journey without stopping.” Kaedo asked not noticing the face plants behind him. Monkey groaned rubbing his head, “I’m hungover. I’m depressed as hell!! A-and you want me to call my cloud?!”, He snapped and Kaedo blinked, Monkey was angry. He didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that.<br/>“No. Just a suggestion.”<br/>Monkey licked his teeth. “Good. Just.. Let’s go and find Trip. Where is she then?”<br/>“Jade mountain.”<br/>Monkey and the rest of them groaned. Gaxin stood awkwardly staring at them quizzically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sunsets and starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that new wave of memories Trip didn't leave the room. <br/>To scared to see what else happened and yet also curious. Shadow had visited before bed. He was hanging with The shaman and Locke. He told her he was working on convincing the shaman to use his powers on Trip. Trip huddled in the cold blanket, staring at the floor. She missed Monkey she missed Sandy, Pigsy, even Kaedo. Monkey would be here. Holding her. It made her want to cry. They didn't want her on the quest anyway so what was the worth of even thinking it? She said she hated him. Which could never be true. That was Hakuru talking. <br/>She sighed and moved to the desk.<br/>She wanted to leave the room. <br/>Shadow entered and she turned around on the chair, he kneeled down so they where the same height and grabbed her face and kissed her.<br/>He deepened the kiss and she pushed him of.<br/>"I'm not in the mood shadow."<br/>“What's wrong Princess?"<br/>Trip didn't want to tell him. Not really.<br/>"I-I.. I know I need to leave this room but this place reminds me of so much trauma."<br/>He tsked.<br/>"Yeah.. The shaman mentioned the balcony incident."<br/>Incident. Trip scoffed.<br/>"The shaman tried to murder me."<br/>Shadows eyes went dark.<br/>"He did did he?"<br/>Trip felt a little scared at how dark his eye went.<br/>"I-Let's Leave... You can show me around?"<br/>The darkness disappeared and he looked up at her.<br/>"Anything. Let's go."</p><p>As shadow led her to around the palace Trip felt a eerily chill run up her spine. This place always brought trouble.<br/>They sat down in the old playground. Trip recognised the bench as the one Hakuru tripped over when she was younger.<br/>Shadow had wrapped an arm around her healed waist. Trips eyes darted around the playground. They stopped on a small peach tree.<br/>She went up to it and smiled picking a peach. She bit into it and suddenly a rush of memory's came flooding in.</p><p>//<br/>"There Good Right?"<br/>She turned to a 13 year old Monkey. He looked Adorbale and boyish, his voice squeaky and his hair short. She's a year older than him.<br/>"Yep. Well get to eat lots when we go to this school."<br/>Monkey looked past her to the door. She followed his gaze.<br/>"Auntie will be ok right?"<br/>Hakuru took his hand.<br/>"Yeah. She's just making sure it’s safe for us here.”<br/>He smiled and handed her another peach.<br/>"Good. We deserve it. You as much as me."<br/>She nudged his shoulder with a grin.<br/>"Come on Sun, your powers are way better than mine. And you can barely control yours yet."<br/>He shrugged and bit into a peach again.<br/>"I say the same. Your fire. I'm lighting. I'm like the sky and your the sun. Ha.. Sun."<br/>She giggled.<br/>"Your the sun. Sun. I'm most likely the moon."<br/>She looked at him and he blushed a little, rubbing his neck.<br/>"Y-Yeah. Your right."<br/>//</p><p>She gasped and bit into the peach again.<br/>Enticing another memory.</p><p>//<br/>"Guessed you'd be out here."<br/>She turned to a much older Monkey. His jaw more defined, deeper voice, longer hair. He was waring his armour. And he smiled down at her.<br/>He used to be smaller, now he's way taller than her.<br/>"Ok.. You got me.."<br/>She sighed and put the half eaten peach down.<br/>“What are you doing out here? The party’s back in there.”<br/>"Hey? I know..I.. Wanna go back to my room..”<br/>He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into them.<br/>“Ok.. What ever my demon wants she gets.”, He said and nibbled at her ear, she giggled, “I love you monkey."<br/>He pecked lips with hers before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.<br/>Then giggled down at her.<br/>She sighed and became enchanted by his eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes.<br/>“Are you sure you want to go back to your room yet? The others are wondering where you and your fire tricks have gone of to.”<br/>"Even Hannah?"<br/>"Hakuru."<br/>She pushed him away now.<br/>"I know she still loves you Sun. If she finds out about us we'll both be kicked out."<br/>He shushed her again.<br/>"It's ok.. She won't get us kicked out ok?"<br/>She sighed and looked down at the bracelet on her wrist.<br/>"I'm glad we're together Sun. Even in secret. Even after the many times I doubted us.”<br/>He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.<br/>"I agree my Queen. Now.. Let’s go back to your room then.”<br/>//</p><p>She was sucked out and found Shadow has his hands on her shoulders. Steadying her.<br/>"Another memory?"<br/>She nodded and put her hand over his.<br/>"I'm gonna look around for any more triggers ok?"<br/>He hummed and she started walking around the play ground. <br/>Just one..<br/>She sat on the bench defeated she couldn't remember.<br/>Why?<br/>She sighed and rubbed the bracelet. It was a beautiful gold bracelet. She loved it.<br/>She looked up at Shadow who was sniffing a peach.<br/>She giggled at his silly charm. She smiled up at him. <br/>He smirked back, filled with less warmth but Atleast some.<br/>"Peach?"<br/>//<br/>"Peach?"<br/>She shook her head.<br/>Trip looked down in Hakurus body to see no bracelet, this was before then.<br/>Monkey shrugged and bit into it.<br/>There where books between them.<br/>"I'm learning the son combo. I mean.. How exactly to shoot my magic from my hands."<br/>She hummed and read what she was reading. The ancient language.<br/>"I don't get how you can read that stuff. I'm going to soon. Right now I'm more focused on my son combos."<br/>She poked his nose.<br/>"I know. Don't remind me every miniute Sun."<br/>He smirked back and by his appearance it was sat to say he was around 14.<br/>"I told you.. Don't call me Sun. Its Monkey now."<br/>She scoffed.<br/>"My mum named you sun. She called you that because she found you when it was sunset."<br/>He rubbed his neck.<br/>"Don't bring auntie into this."<br/>She poked her tongue out.<br/>"Sorry sun."<br/>//</p><p>She was sucked out and she blinked. Another memory walk. But she was in Hakurus body experiencing it.<br/>Shadow was busy eating it up.<br/>He looked so boyish and young she smiled at him.<br/>It sucked her into one final one.<br/>//<br/>"Hello?"<br/>She walked in an unknown kitchen. It was unknown to Trip she was experiencing this in Hakurus body, from Hakurus POV.<br/>A lady was sat down watching a young boy.<br/>He looked around 4 or 5. He has fur all over his face, and hands. A small tail out of his body.<br/>"Mummy?"<br/>The woman turned to her and Trip could tell Hakuru recognised this woman. The woman has dark raven hair, wrinkled and was waring a dark green dress with a maids apron on.<br/>"Hakuru.. My darling.. I.. Found him."<br/>Her attention was now on the little boy who was sat eating ravenously, like he hadn't had a good meal in days.<br/>"Who.. Is he?"<br/>She crossed her arms, and her eyes flickered a purple colour. She was in thought.<br/>"I haven't the faintest idea. I found him outside swinging from the trees. He fell, hurt his ankle so I've brought him inside."<br/>Oh..<br/>She crept closer cautiously and watched as his gaze flickered to her. He looked human, with fur on his face, human eyes, human hands, probably monkey feet, and he looked adorable.<br/>He made a noise as she sat down next to him, it sounded like a coo.<br/>"I'm Hakuru. This is my mum. Who are you?"<br/>The little boy stared at her and he tilted his head.<br/>He didn’t say anything.<br/>She put a hand on his furry one.<br/>"Do you remember your mummy? Daddy? Brother? Sisters?"<br/>The boy shook his head.<br/>He pointed to a mountain side they could see from there window. No one else lived here. They liked the isolation. Demons didn't get on well with humans or gods really but they didn’t start wars or anything.<br/>He made a small animal like noise and he jumped in his seat pointing to the mountain side.<br/>She turned to her mum who looked confused.<br/>"Are they hurt? Do you live up there?"<br/>He made a high pitched noise and nodded.<br/>Hakuru turned to her mother. <br/>"Can we keep him Mummy? Can he be a pet?"<br/>"Goodness no! He's a boy. He has family. They must be hurt up on the mountain."<br/>She couldn't wonder why Hakurus mother wasn’t at all out of by his monkey/human appearance. Maybe some demons look like animal hybrids.<br/>"Ok.. Will you take us there?", Her mother asked the little boy. He nodded and jumped from the seat, landing at the door. Both of the girls looked at each other and back to the little boy.<br/>He made a gesture for them to follow so they did.<br/>As they got to the mountain side they found nothing. He was pointing to an egg shell. Ok closer inspection a fuzz of fur was inside it. He pointed to the fur and then to himself.<br/>"What?", Hakuru snapped at the boy. Her mother glared at her for being rude.<br/>"My dear. What's wrong?"<br/>He made a noise like an annoyed monkey would make.<br/>He pointed to the fur and then to himself. It took another few times for her mother to figure it out.<br/>"Your.. Your a stone monkey."<br/>A what?!<br/>"There are many stone animals. He is the stone Monkey. They are a type of god.."<br/>Hakuru looked up to her mother.<br/>"Will we keep him?"<br/>Her mother nodded and took the boys hands.<br/>"Come.. Come.. Your safe.", She then looked at the sunset, "Sun wukong."<br/>//</p><p>Trip was pulled out of the new memory's shaking.<br/>Monkey.. was.. tiny.. That was monkey..He.. Looked like an actual Monkey.<br/>Like he was turning into a human.<br/>What?<br/>She felt the bracelet on her wrist.<br/>He looked so weak. And those pained animal noises made Trip come to the conclusion he couldn't speak. He looked Atleast 4 years old.<br/>She remembered his little fur.<br/>She smiled.<br/>Sun.. What a pretty name</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they made there way to the North water, 2 and a half weeks later. Monkey took note in everything that had happened. A thing he suspected was Sandys crush on Pigsy. And Pigsys feelings for the god aswell. They had been getting closer, even sharing the same bed. Kaedo told Monkey they where like him and Trip, dancing around each other. Monkey asked if Kaedos ever liked anyone. Kaedo shook his head. Gaxin and Keado talk and Monkey was quite shocked to find they actually get on.<br/>Keado again, was annoying. He reined it in a little after Pigsy had a chat with him. Monkey could figure out why. His minds still weak. Better but weak. He still had the demons, they never left. He could just silence them a little.<br/>Keado caught up to him and he fiddled awkwardly with his hands.<br/>"Did you find my tracking device? I mean.. Yeah.. I can do that but that meant a lot to me. My mother gave it to me.”<br/>Monkey groaned.<br/>He never saw it.<br/>"No.. I'm sorry Kaedo. I didn’t see it.”, he hung his head low, Keado shrugged and cracked a grin, "It's no biggy. Really.. I know your depressed and all. But seriously it’s ok. It was just some dumb tracker I can replace. But what happened?”<br/>"I'm sure Pigsy mentioned a few things.."<br/>Keado nodded, whilst humming.<br/>"Yeah..", He looked awkward now, "He did... Trips like.. Evil? And she hates you?"<br/>Monkey scoffed.<br/>"Sums it up. It still hurts."<br/>He glanced up to his friend, Monkey had seen better days. His face still looked tired. His eyes lacking there normal shine.<br/>"I'm sorry Keado.. I haven't gotten this way in 559 years."<br/>Keado blinked.<br/>He wasn't even that old.<br/>"It's nothing to be ashamed of.“<br/>Keado placed a hand on his friends shoulder.<br/>"We'll find Tripitaka.. I promise."<br/>Monkey placed a hand on his friends hand.<br/>"Good. I love that woman."<br/>Keado cracked another grin.<br/>"Who wouldn't?"</p><p>It was the night, waiting  around for food.<br/>Gaxin was busy talking to Keado about the scrolls. Sandy was ringing a piece of grass in her hand, watching Pigsy and looking rather weak and child like. Did she not understand her feelings?<br/>Monkey decided to go and talk to her. What else was he going to do? <br/>He sat next to her and she looked up at him.<br/>"Hey."<br/>They both where awkwardly quiet, listening to the conversation between the others.<br/>“Do you.. Like.. Pigsy?”<br/>“I like all of you.”<br/>Monkey sighed and realised it was hopeless. “Doesn’t matter..”, He sighed and stared into the fire watching the flames dance with each other.<br/>“If you like him, like want to kiss him, just ask him to be your boyfriend Sandy.”<br/>Sandy blushed, “I’ve.. Never.. Had a boyfriend before. Unless you count childhood relationships.. Where you kissed each other’s cheeks or shared lunch.. Funny.”<br/>Monkey nudged shoulders with her. “Jeez sandy. You where bawling back in the day.”<br/>She laughed, “That’s the first joke you’ve said in 5 weeks.”<br/>Monkey cracked a smile. He guessed it was.<br/>"Monkey... What.. I mean.. What I wanna talk to you about is..Pigsy mentioned someone else.. Janna?"<br/>A tang of sadness ran through his heart.<br/>He glanced at the water god.<br/>"Hakurus mum."<br/>"Who's?"<br/>Ah..<br/>He cursed.<br/>"Queen Hakuru that demon I defeated. Didnt Pigsy Tell you? I dated her. I murdered her. She started my mental problems.”<br/>Sandy made an ah sound and he stared at the fire. Memory's that he hadn't thought since the quest flashing in his mind.<br/>Images of a lovely beautiful woman. A woman with dark raven hair, wrinkles and green eyes. And her daughter.<br/>"She raised me.", He managed to get out through a cracked voice, he gulped, feeling tears well in his eyes.<br/>"I.. Had no one.. When I came out of my egg. I had no one. At all. I was a little ball of energy. I think I looked like a monkey? I'm not sure.. But.. I remember her. The way she put her hands on my face and kissed me. The way she would hold me. The way I would look up at her and call her mum. And I never got to tell her.. How much she meant to me..Because Hakuru murdered her own mother-“, he broke of, in tears. Oh here he goes again! Everyone look! He’s crying again! He wiped his eyes. “Sorry..”<br/>He glanced to Sandy who looked like she was remembering her broken childhood.<br/>"Hakuru.. She was your girlfriend?”<br/>He chuckled and wiped a few stray tears away.<br/>"Yeah.. Then she.. Did something bad. She murdered Hannah.. What about you? I know in the maze you saw your family abandon you.. but did that happen in real life to?”, He asked changing the conversation.<br/>Sandy realised the only one of the group she told about her past was Tripitaka..<br/>"Oh... Yeah..”<br/>She trailed of and then trailed a few drops of water between her fingers, forming it into a small stream, to calm herself down. <br/>"My father was a fisherman. He was strong. He taught me how to gut fish. I never liked it. Even before my transformation.<br/> I fell in one day as we where out on the boat and didn't drown...Infact I found the water comforting.. That was the start of it all. I could start to hear there screams. I was convinced I was crazy.. My family thought I was a demon. It wasn’t long after they called me demon That my father took me in the night as not to wake my brothers and sisters and abandoned me on the side of the road. He sat me down and.."<br/>She trailed of and exhaled a shaky breath, tears running down her cheeks. Monkey watched her, she was a reflection of a chain reaction he caused. It didn't make it any easier when she try's to help him. Doesn't she understand by now.. This all is his fault. He has to watch it all. The death. And know it's his fault.<br/>What he found unusual about her was she was born to human parents. Gods are usually born to god parents. Demi-gods are human/ gods. And sandy.. Well.. She's an entirely different thing. She's powerful. Even if she doesn't believe it. She could kill anyone in an instant. If she knew the full extent of her powers she could rival Monkey. But.. She's broken.. So she doesn't.<br/>"How old are you Sandy?"<br/>She thought for a moment.<br/>“150.”<br/>Not that bad. Monkey thought she was only 100. He got his powers when he was younger.<br/>"When did your father abandon you?"<br/>"142 years ago."<br/>Moneky didn’t  know what was sadder. The fact she knew how long of the fact that she had been abandoned in the first place.<br/>He patted her hand and took his back to his lap.<br/>"Your not alone. Never again."<br/>She smiled up at him and he saw a small spark. A spark that could be turned into a flame. A small part of him wished he could see that flame. This god but.. Not broken. This god who had been trained by the master etc.<br/>It made him wonder what would have happened if the master never found him.<br/>Would he be in this situation? Would the world?<br/>She gazed back at the water in her fingers.<br/>"I.. Love my father. I could never stop. I-It hurts. That why I get you. Hakuru was a part of your life. Until she killed this Hannah person.. And Janna.. Janna must've been a good Mum."<br/>She turned the conversation back on Monkey and he noticed.<br/>"Sandy.. What happened?"<br/>She shrugged.<br/>"He left me. I nearly died. I found a village, stayed in my sewer. The only thing keeping me sane was the sound of the water.”, Pigsy was looking at her now, tears in his eyes, Monkey watched the way Pigsy accidentally cut his hand as he was cutting potatoes. He was to invested in her words, “Then the scholar found me. Taught me the ancient language. I met toddler Tripitaka. She was adorable. I thought she had died when I heard the scholar had.”, Monkey could image the image of Sandy strolling up to his house and seeing nothing there, her sobbing and wailing as one of her old friends had died, “And that Tripitaka was just a monk who was told to free you. Not that little toddler I used to play with. It's why I was way more accepting when I found out she was a girl. It's why I got angry when she was about to leave the quest for her fake mum.“, her voice wavered on the word leave like she was on the verge of crying, Trip leaving was sad for all of them, but now that Monkey knew she was abandoned he realised how heart braking it must’ve been for her, “The scholar loved her like his own. We love her. And she was about to leave... Doesn’t she get that we’re her family now? We all love her? What we would do to save her. What we’ve been through! But.. We have to save her now Monkey. Because if we don’t.. She’ll leave the quest for real. And never..”, she stopped her voice shaking, “Never come back.”, Kaedo finished and she sniffled as she relaxed all of them had stopped talking to listen to her. She smiled and cried, “I love all of you.. So so much.”<br/>Monkey smiled and wrapped her in a hug. “We love you to Sandy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The North Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day they entered the North water.<br/>"Why are we here Keado?", Monkey asked and he realised that Sandy was looking around confused.<br/>"Yeah.. Me and Trip came here. It's where she went when she left.", she looks down at her boots after she finished, Pigsy put a hand on her shoulder and smiled to her. She smiled back.<br/>Monkey looked around aswell. Why would she some here? It's nothing but a dump, in the middle of a forest surrounded by barren lakes.<br/>"We're here because we're going to need some help."<br/>They others all glanced to each other.<br/>"Ok.. Let's go then kid."</p><p>He led them to a hut, it was on the outskirts of the village. Sandy didn't recognise it at all. Her and Trip went to the other side.<br/>Keado strolled up to the wooden door. It looked like it could break any second. There where plants all around, they looked like they where native from the forest.<br/>He knocked on the door and an middle aged man opened it.<br/>He squinted and grinned as he saw Keado.<br/>"Son!"<br/>He grinned and hugged his father.<br/>"Dad! These are my friends."<br/>His father looked at the gods.<br/>"Who are they?"<br/>Monkey scoffed.<br/>This was weird he's never met a human who's not recognised him before. <br/>"Please come in.", His dad welcomed them in and they entered the old barren house.<br/>"I'll put the kettle on."<br/>He walked to the small kitchen and out a rusty burnt kettle on a fire.<br/>Keado slumped down relaxing in a worn out leather sofa.<br/>"Sorry to have returned without warning father. It's just we need help. I need to well... Unlock my powers. I kinda can’t do it without your guidance.”<br/>His dad snapped around.<br/>"Keado Dracious Roth.”, Monkey frowned quizzically at the middle name, “You are not unlocking those powers anytime soon."<br/>He groaned and the others watched in confusion.<br/>Sandy was tapping a fish bowl, then she took her hand of and watched the fish. Pigsy was busy counting his supply's. Gaxin was dat on the floor crossed legs.<br/>"Powers?", Monkey asked.<br/>Keado grinned.<br/>"Dads a dragon hunter. Well... Used to be."<br/>Pigsy furrowed his brows.<br/>"I thought all dragons were extinct?"<br/>Keado bit his lip.<br/>"Not all of us."<br/>The coin dropped.<br/>"Your a dragon?!"<br/>His dad entered with five cups of tea.<br/>Monkey looked at it disgusted, he's never liked tea. It's just leaves.<br/>He placed the tray in the table and stared at his son.<br/>"Half. I'm a human."<br/>Oh.<br/>"It's why he needs to unlock his powers. He hasn't managed to turn into a dragon yet. You see dragons take human forms, there born in dragon forms and they can turn humans once there older.. It's just. He was born as a human, his mother, she gave birth in her human form."<br/>Monkey tilted his head interested now.<br/>"I've known dragons. I didn't know they could turn into humans."<br/>"Yes.. It's why they aren't extinct. Only us dragon hunters know that. Ex.. I'm not a dragon hunter anymore. I married a dragon."<br/>Monkey glanced at the picture on the walls. There was three of them. A little baby, a woman and him. He frowned at it.<br/>"Is that her?"<br/>The dad turned.<br/>"Oh.."<br/>He walked over and took the picture of the wall.<br/>Sandy meanwhile had tried her tea and enjoyed it, Gaxin was sipping slowly, fading into the background, and Pigsy had already finished. Monkeys was left, steaming away. Keado was sipping his.<br/>"That's my ex."<br/>"Where is she now.. If you don't mind me.."<br/>The dad chuckled and shook his head.<br/>"Please. Any friend of my son is mine. If you don't mind me asking who are you lot?"<br/>Monkey grinned and flicked his hair. Today seemed like a good day. He got these sometimes for the last 2 weeks.<br/>"I'm the Monkey king. That's sandy. That's Pigsy and Gaxin."<br/>Gaxin waved awkwardly.<br/>The dad smiled.<br/>"I'm Rafe."<br/>Monkey smiled back.<br/>Rafe sat back down across from Monkey.<br/>"My ex left when we had to flee from demon raids. That's when I met Ruby. We didn't have him until four years later.. But.. She died giving birth. And.. My ex.. Lily.. I don't know. She took my baby daughter with her. And.. I've never saw them again. I  was told they didn’t make it to Pallawa.”<br/>Sandy halfway through turned pale.<br/>She blinked and Monkey waved a hand infront of her face.<br/>"Sands?"<br/>Pigsy took her hand in his.<br/>"Sandy!", He snapped and rubbed her hands, “Evrything ok Sands?”, Monkey has never seen Pigsy so scared before..<br/>She shook her head and instantly stood up, her tea spilled and she walked over to Rafe inspecting him.<br/>She gasped.<br/>"M-M-My god..", she was stumbling backwards staring at Rafe pale faced.<br/>Pigsy took her hand and held the small of her back.<br/>"What's wrong?"<br/>She looked up at him and blushed. Suddenly releasing how close Pigsy was to her.<br/>"I-I-I.."<br/>He brought her back down and they sat in silence for a while.<br/>"Sandy?"<br/>She looked up at Rafe.<br/>"It's sandy right. I recognise you now. That spaced out mess. I couldn't because last time you came here your hood was pulled. And that boy monk. What was he going on about?"<br/>Sandy gulped.<br/>"She.. She.. Tripitaka is a she.."<br/>Rafe frowned.<br/>"What did she want?"<br/>She gripped against Pigsys hand.<br/>"She came here looking for her mother. Her mother wrote a note. About the North water. Little hope left. And.. She looks like you. In the eyes."<br/>The others stared at him now and it slapped them in the face.<br/>"WHAT!!", Monkey screamed mortified.<br/>Keado felt out of the loop.<br/>"Dad?"<br/>Rafe turned to his son.<br/>"Who is this Tripitaka?"<br/>Keado shrugged.<br/>"She's on this quest. She came on it from Pallawa? Is it that?"<br/>Rafe turned pale.<br/>Then he smiled.<br/>"She.. She's my daughter. Are you sure Sandy?”<br/>Sandy nodded, “She looks like a girl you..”<br/>He erupted in tears.<br/>"I have a sister? Who?!", Keado snapped and Monkey placed a hand on his shoulder.<br/>"Tripitaka... Is your half sister Keado."<br/>He jumped.<br/>"What?!"<br/>Rafe was grinning from ear to ear.<br/>"Where is she?!"<br/>Keado sighed.<br/>"She's been kidnapped."<br/>Rafes grin faded.<br/>"We have to save her!"<br/>"Dad! I mean.. She might not be my sister.."<br/>Rafe shook his head.<br/>"No. That's where they where heading. Pallawa. I.. Didn't go looking because I heard none of them made it."<br/>Sandy felt hurt on Trips behalf. Her dad was here. Literally a village away. And she didn't know. And that Keado is..<br/>"Keado.. That's why you guys look similar."<br/>He seemed shook.<br/>"Tripitaka is my sister.. Wait. Ewww.. If you two get married you'll be my brother in law."<br/>Monkey flushed.<br/>"I guess."<br/>Rafe stared at the gods.<br/>"I'm coming. To save my little girl."<br/>Pigsy grinned.<br/>"She's not so little."<br/>He smiled.<br/>"I.. Thank you. Thank you Monkey king. Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you."<br/>Sandy smirked, "Give him you blessing so he can marry your daughter."<br/>Rafe turned to his son.<br/>"You weren't joking... Well if she's a stunner like her mum it makes sense a god would fall for her.. Huh."<br/>Monkey straightened as he watched him.<br/>"I'll give it to you some other time Moneky king. Right now I have to find my armour. Son. Your gonna learn how to turn into a dragon.”<br/>Monkey nodded.<br/>Gaxin felt awkward.<br/>"Should we get going?"<br/>They all turned to him.<br/>"Yea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After those new memory's Trip started to get more powerful with her powers. She was remembering different fire bending movements. Which she could use to spare with Shadow. It was different. When she used to look at him a week ago, she was filled with a warmth. Sure it was still here just less, and the imprint of Monkey on her body sure felt weird. In some memory's he would gently pat her shoulder, it would make Trips muscles relax just thinking about his touch. In others she’d experience him kissing her. In some others shed experience passionate nights with him. She was pulled out and instantly wanted his warmth again. But she still loved Shadow so much. Monkey would hate her now. Not that he even loved her anyway. I mean. They argued alot before Shadow came into her life.<br/>After another training session he smirked and kissed her temple. She sighed, feeling heavily tired. Which was weird. Her scar had healed now, so she shouldn’t be getting tired.<br/>"I'm sorry. I can’t go on. I’m nackered.”<br/>He rubbed a hand on her shoulder. <br/>"Again? We’ve trained even less this time..” He said and The shaman walked in.<br/>“Right. After the long wait. I can finally use my powers to restore all of her memorys.”, The shaman said and Trip nodded.<br/>"Ok.. Ok.. Can we do this up in our room?”<br/>The shaman nodded and they all went up the stairs. Trips buckets of sick from her latest sick bug was on the floor by the window. <br/>"Listen. Can you please clean that up?”, The shaman asked as Trip laid on the bed, Shadow holding her hand.<br/>Trip had gotten more memory's, at least a week before Hakurus death Atleast where full. <br/>But anything else before that was in scattered memory's that didn’t really connect to any others. Trip still felt confused because of the baby Monkey one. And she wanted to know more about Hakurus mother.<br/>“Right. Calm yourself Hakuru.”, The shaman said and pressed a hand on her head. <br/>"Ok.. Um.. What memorys do you want?”<br/>Trip hummed, “Childhood memorys. Of the demons not mine.”<br/>“Also. I will see everything in your life. And well.. I’ll try and navigate past the passionate ones.”, He said and wrinkled his nose. Trip shrugged. “Give it a whirl then.”<br/>The shaman nodded and began chanting. Trip gripped against Shadows hand. Suddenly getting ripped into her memory walks.</p><p>//<br/>"Tag!"<br/>A little 6 year old Monkey with short hair, and less fur on his face, pouted.<br/>"No fair Haks. You know I'm slow."<br/>She poked her tongue out.<br/>"Shut it sun. I'm older so I say tag."<br/>He groaned and went to race after her. To try and tag her.<br/>They ran around the forest for a while. Then he leaped of a tree and tackle her down. Giggling.<br/>"Tag!"<br/>She giggled and tickled him.<br/>"No fair Sunny."<br/>He laughed and tried to take her hands of.<br/>"Hakuru! Sun! Where are you dinners ready!", They both glanced at the sound and grinned to each other.<br/>"Race ya!"<br/>As they were running back Monkey tripped and fell. He hurt his knee.<br/>He cried.<br/>Trip felt Hakurus panic and she ran to her mother.<br/>"Mummy!!! Suns hurt!"<br/>Her mother Janna groaned before taking a bandage out. She washed it under water which she had bended and walked over to sun. She followed her mum and watched as she placed kisses on his cheeks. Her mother held Monkeys face and he giggled up at her.<br/>"I love you Janna."<br/>She smiled and stroked his fur, which was nearly all gone now. His tiny tail wrapped around his waist.<br/>"I love you to Sun."<br/>//</p><p>Trip was pulled out of the memory and felt her fire run through her veins. Her eyes where green. The Shaman jumped back. Her green fire burning him. He hissed.<br/>"That's cool.", Shadow said and watched the shaman scowl at him.<br/>“I was blocked. There’s something preventing me from seeing any more memorys. My mind would break if I where to force it.”<br/>“So.. You can’t get my memorys?”<br/>The shaman nodded.<br/>“You’ll have to Trigger them. Some other way. Also.. Hakuru.. I’ll be back up later. To do a test..”, He said and waved his hand teleporting of.<br/>She grinned up at Shadow.. She grabbed Shadows face and kissed him. He pulled of, “Princess. We’re trying to trigger your memories here.”<br/>She couldn't care less.<br/>“Just shush.. I want you.”<br/>She should just rule with shadow. Like the soul tried to. She smiled as he stripped of her clothes, Yeah, that seems good.</p><p>It was later it finally set in. She sobbed and let her silent sobs fill the silence of the night. The room looked scary in the night. It looked as though it could swallow her whole and kill her. The window looked like eyes judging her. Because she haves a part of her heart left for Monkey. A part that is still there. Like something shadow does reminds her of him and she gets a well of emotions. Anger, sadness. She’s a demon. Monkey hates them. She’s never going see any of her friends again.. She sobbed. Shadow was good, shadow was more than good. But Trip missed her friends. She missed Monkey. Oh gods she missed him. She missed Sandy, and her poems. Nights by the fire. Pigsy cooking. Trip staring at Monkey and wondering how she ever fell for a god in the first place.<br/>She turned to a sleeping shadow. His dark eyes closed and his black hair over his face. His pale skin aswell. Trip ran her hand over his cheek. She smiled and pecked a kiss. “Love you.” Her thoughts went to Monkey.</p><p>//<br/>"No. I'm not getting married to you."<br/>She watched as the scene unfolded.<br/>"Yes you are Monkey king.", Hannah snapped and he pointed his finger at her chest.<br/>"I could never love you. Don't force me into this. I couldn't care if I get kicked out of this stupid school.", Monkey looked 18 now. He looked like he did in the trail memory's. He didn't have a staff. And his hair was a little bit shorter but his was waring the same armour.<br/>Hannah grinned.<br/>"Your not even in school anymore. my dads is using his own free time and giving you lessons. Don’t you think he’s just telling you you would be a good son In law? That and well. Your little demon bitch still goes to school doesn't she? Oh.. Did you think I didn't know?"<br/>His face said that no he didnt know.<br/>"Ha. Listen. I want to have kids with you. I want to feel you. I want to marry you."<br/>"You can't force me into this!", he shouted looking pained.<br/>She grinned and it looked evil.<br/>"I'll get that demon kicked out..."<br/>Hakuru went back behind the wall and sobbed.<br/>She looked around to see her holding his hands.<br/>"Please I cant.", he tore his hands away.<br/>"She's a demon. You can't marry her. If she was a god maybe."<br/>"Shut up! I'm not doing this. Hakuru wouldn't care if she got kicked out."<br/>Hannah leaned up and whispered something inaudible. Hakuru frowned.<br/>He stomped forward and Hakuru jumped back. She trembled as she heard him get closer. <br/>They locked eyes.<br/>She let out tears.<br/>"I'm so sorry."<br/>She felt her heart break.<br/>He didn't even try and stop it. Of course he would gets with his kind.<br/>"Fine! Go with that goddess! Your to weak to defy her! I couldn't care less if I got kicked out. As long as we where together."<br/>"Hakuru.. She's going to kill you if I don't."<br/>"Lies!lies!"<br/>He walked forward and she jumped back.<br/>"Go away!"<br/>He looked pained.<br/>"Hak-"<br/>"Bye Monkey. Janna would hate how you’ve thrown me away. Have a good life with that tart.”<br/>She nudged shoulders with him and walked away. Her eyes trailed to the masters bedroom. She was going to tell him she was leaving.</p><p>As she walked up to his room the situation. The words spoken dug into her mind.<br/>One sentence stuck out.<br/>She entered his bedroom. He was fast asleep.<br/>She grinned and eyed a crown on his side.<br/>Maybe some other time.<br/>Her eyes fell to a cupboard. If her sources where correct the scrolls where in there..<br/>Before she processed what had happened she was unscrolling a scroll. The scroll of immortality.<br/>She began reading it out. Green magic flowed into her and she pulled of feeling more powerful then ever. Her normal orange fire had turned green. She exhaled green fire. Damn she was powerful now.<br/>Hannah walked in and gasped.<br/>Hakuru felt fire run through her veins. It was more powerful than before. She smiled and saw that her eyes where a menacing green colour. Unlike her calm forest colour.<br/>"I hate you Hannah."<br/>"Leave the scrolls alone.", Hannah snapped her golden eyes flashing with danger. She took out her double blades.<br/>"You couldn't just leave us alone!", She snapped tears rolling down her cheeks, only these tears where sluggish and slow.<br/>"Monkey is a god. He should be with his kind. And for one. He said yes. He seemed so happy to finally get rid of you."<br/>She lunged for the woman and struck her with fire. Hannah's legs buckled and she fell over holding her bleeding stomach. Hakuru battered her face smashing it with her knee, making the dying goddess beautiful face horrible. As the glow and rage faded away, Hakuru trembled at what she had done. Hannah was dying. Hannah was dying. She had just hurt a god. And she had never been able to do that before. She grinned.<br/>The master was awake and he wasn't expecting this. Hakuru held him back and wanted to grab the other scrolls. Monkey was already there. He put them in the cupboard and stared at her, trembling.<br/>"H-Hakuru please stop."<br/>She snapped. Her heart broke. She was done with gods.<br/>"I'm not stopping for anyone Sun. I'm leaving and I'm taking those scrolls with me!!”<br/>He blinked and looked at her and then the dying Hannah.<br/>"I-.", he made a pained cry noise.<br/>"What? Panicking because I'm winning?"<br/>He gulped and trembled.<br/>"Kill her. Monkey. No demon should be immortal."<br/>Monkey stared at the master, confused and concerned. He didn't want to. Trip could tell that look anywhere.<br/>"What?"<br/>Hakuru took this as her chance to escape. She lept from the window and escaped into the town. She was powerful enough without some paper.<br/>//</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hagfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Trip woke up she didn't know where she was for a split second.<br/>She blinked and soon remembered she's Tripitaka-Hakuru and she's in bed with Monkey.<br/>"Monkey. I had another memory."<br/>Shadow turned to her and she blinked, suddenly she saw him and not Monkey.<br/>"Sorry babe. That's the first memory dream I've had."<br/>His expression was neutral. "Don't call me my brother ever again."<br/>His tone made her tense up.<br/>"Yes. I've got it."<br/>He glanced at her smiling. He went to cup her cheek and she leaned into it. Before feeling nauseous. She leaped down and grabbed a hat, throwing up dinner. She groaned. <br/>"I'm sorry."<br/>He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. “It’s ok. Has it still not gone?”<br/>Her breath hitched. The shaman. “The shaman. He was supposed to see us..” “Should we go and see the shaman?”<br/>“Yeah. Let’s go.”<br/>She stretched herself out. Sleeping in armour made her suddenly miss those robes. But no. Your not Trip anymore your Hakuru. Demon.<br/>She followed him and felt really of.<br/>"Tell me what those memory's where of.", He asked as they walked to the shamans chambers.<br/>Trip exhaled.<br/>"Hakuru is powerful because she turned herself immortal."<br/>"What?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>He smiled and pressed her against a wall. “God I could take you here.”<br/>He grinned down at her and started pecking her neck.<br/>She giggled.<br/>Only to have it turn into a edgy breath. "Please.."<br/>He was cold. To cold. So cold-<br/>"Stop."<br/>He pulled of and looked down at her. Quizzically.<br/>"What's gotten into you?"<br/>"It's the memory's. I'm getting her emotions. I'm sorry. I love you.. You know that. You where just cold..”<br/>He huffed and pulled of.<br/>"Let’s go see the shaman.”</p>
<p>They entered the shamans chambers. He was looking at a potion. “Ah. Shadow. Hakuru. I decided not to intrude when your room was shaking.”<br/>Trip smiled and walked over to him.<br/>“What.. Did you want to do?”<br/>The shaman was dressed in pyjamas. Black and his hair wasn’t slicked back with gell.<br/>“Oh. Well. Here. Sit on my bed.”<br/>She did as he asked, Shadow watching with care.<br/>“Shaman. You look funny without your normal hair.”, She giggled. Shaman scoffed and blew a dust in her face. She puked almost instantly. He picked up the puke and chucked it in a cauldron.<br/>“Come back later. Try and get some memorys Hakuru.” <br/>Trip felt weird though. Shadow led her out and they began to train again. </p>
<p>As if on word after training a memory resurfaced.<br/>//<br/>She ran down the alley. Her new powers making her feel powerful. Is this how gods felt all the time? She jumped over roofs and darted over roads.<br/>She made it to the gate and Carried on walking until she reached a demon hide out.<br/>You see.. Demons where neutral. She knew this. They only needed a powerful leader so they could take over the gods. What better than an immortal demon?<br/>She tapped on the door.<br/>Trip felt her nervousness.<br/>A stocky built demon opened it and frowned.<br/>"What?"<br/>"I'm here to speak to your clan leader."<br/>"Gorms busy."<br/>She scoffed and flicked the demon, he smacked into the far wall.<br/>She dusted her hands of. “I don’t want that pathetic demon. I want Hagfish. Where is Hagfish?"<br/>A young demon lifted his hand up. He had puppets surrounding him. Gorm sat next to him eyeing up the demoness.<br/>"I am Hakuru. I'm here to be queen. I need an army of demons."<br/>They all laughed and she looked at the first person who did and tackled him down, pinning her hands on his neck.<br/>She flashed her eyes green.<br/>"I'm immortal. Now. I need an army. I’m tired of gods thinking there better than us. I want to steal the scrolls and use them to give all demons immortality. And strip Gods of there immortality.”<br/>"We don't disturb gods."<br/>She scoffed at Hagfish, “We Do now.”, and stood up on a table, lighting up a fire ball in her hand.<br/>"Aren’t you tired of Demons being bullied all the time! Aren’t you tired of getting no privileges? Gods stomping in us because we’re mortal? Just because we aren’t immortal doesn’t mean we aren’t powerful! If you follow me, we’ll become better than the gods. Pathetic pacifists. Most of them. So if we have an army, we’ll crush them! Who’s with me demons!”<br/>All of the demons cheered, and began chanting “Demon Queen!”<br/>Gorm knelt down. Hagfish sat near him.<br/>"Ok. Ok. We’ll serve you demon queen?"<br/>"Hakuru."</p>
<p>Ofcourse some demons didn't want to join an army who swore to take down gods. Who wanted to battle the gods.<br/>Not all demons where bad. Hakuru got Hagfish to pin them up and control them of course. And others they loved the thought of over throwing gods. Or they pretended to.<br/>Janna.<br/>Hakuru hadn't heard from her mother since she had left Jade mountain 3 months  ago.<br/>She still cared for her mother.<br/>"Gren. I need you to go to this location and look for a demon named Janna. She's my mother.", She snapped as she sat on her throne. It had been made only a few days prior.<br/>The temple was being built. By human slaves that Hagfish controlled. Hakuru was glad that she had this demon as her right hand man. She promised him immortality and she would keep her promise. Once she takes over Jade mountain she could grant all demons immortality. Demons couldn't before because none of them knew the ancient language. But Hakuru could read it from 5 years of studying it.<br/>Gren nodded and walked out.<br/>Gorm was sat next to her, wearing nothing but a cloak. “My queen. How are you today?”<br/>Hakuru strokes his chin. “I’m well. How’s are you Gormmy?”<br/>Gorm grinned, and kissed her passionately. He pulled of. “I’m going to town. Be back later.” She smiled and played with his dark brown hair. She liked having fun with this demon. He was a monster in bed.<br/>Hagfish was busy connected to loads of strings. Hakuru listened to the sound of metal clashing stone. She smiled. She could rule the world and let Monkey watch it burn. Or she could kill him. But at the moment she still felt sad about it. And she hoped that Hannah was dead. Badly dead. Like died slowly.<br/>//</p>
<p>Trip gasped as she exited the memory. Hagfish looked younger which was scary.<br/>"I just saw young Hagfish."<br/>Shadows eyes turned dark at the name.<br/>"Sorry. I hated him to."<br/>Shadow grinned and lifted her chin to his lips.<br/>“Shadow.. We have to see the shaman.”, She panted as he kissed her jaw. He purred against her. <br/>Shadow nodded and swept her up, carrying her there. Both of them laughing. </p>
<p>The shaman had his normal clothes on and his expression was unreadable. He was fiddling with his necklace. Trip and Shadow say across from him.<br/>“Shadow.. Hakuru.. I don’t know if this is good news or bad news.. But.. Your pregnant.”<br/>Trip felt light headed.<br/>“I’m.. What</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Spoons in the stew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had packed there bags and where making there way to Jade mountain.<br/>Monkeys thoughts went to the man next to him. He was about the same size as monkey, muscles, same eyes and nose as Trip.<br/>"So Rafe.. Had any thoughts about her yet?"<br/>"My daughter. Yes. What's she like?"<br/>Monkey preened and fiddled with his staff.  His thoughts going towards the ray of sunshine on the quest.<br/>"She's beautiful. Trust worthy. Hard headed. She's clever. She makes me want to be better. She’s a natural leader. Even if she didn't do the chant I would've followed her anyway. I mean.."<br/>Rafe smiled.<br/>"I get it Monkey King. She sounds wonderful."<br/>Monkey grinned and turned behind him to see Keado lagging behind. He's done that since they left the house. His mind seems to be occupied. Of course it would be. He just found out he has a sister and that sister is Tripitaka and-<br/>Monkey turned around. He could talk to him later.</p><p>They started making camp.<br/>Rafe said there a days journey to Jade mountain. And that would give Keado time to try and unlock his dragon form. Hopefully.<br/>"I wonder what hell look like as a dragon.", Sandy hummed as she poked the fire with a twig. Pigsy was sewing a sock up. And Gaxin was busy meditating. <br/>Pigsy started getting the dinner ready. He smiled as he watched everyone else, Gaxin and Rafe talking about bath salts. Kaedo and Monkey talking about Monkeys adventures years ago. How he got his staff from a dragon, who he reckons is Kaedos great-great grandad. <br/>His gaze landed on Sandy. She was making a grass bracelet again. Her mind preoccupied. She looked ever so lonely, without having Tripitaka to to talk to. It really seems like they each have someone and Sandys just kinda floating around. Pigsy sighed. And waved to her. She peaked up and her eyes lit up, followed by a smile.<br/>“Wanna help?”<br/>“I thought I was bad at cooking.”<br/>“Pfft. I meant no harm but I could teach you somethings?”<br/>He taught her how to cut vegetables properly, she grinned like a child, was she really abandoned that young that she didn’t know how to do basic things? The thought made him heart broken for her.<br/>“Eh Sands?”, He asked as she was stirring the stew.<br/>“Hm.”<br/>“What did you know before you where abandoned?”<br/>Sandy dropped the spoon, her eyes dropping.<br/>“Oh shoot. I didn’t mean- sorry-“<br/>“No. It’s ok...”, she smiled weakly at him, her blue eyes filling with tears at the memories, “I knew nothing. Nothing. My parents did everything for me and then they threw me away.”, She sighed, her figure crouched by the pot.<br/>“I can’t do normal shit like you can. It’s why I want you to teach me. Because I know your a good teacher. And your my friend. And you care about me.”<br/>He sighed, but shuffled closer to her, “Ok so right. What you do is you stir in the mushrooms and keep it at a steady heat.”, He explained to her, he handed her the spoon back and she gleefully grinned and stirred it. He blushed as he watched her, seeing the flames lick her face, watching her ocean stay steady and calm in her eyes. She hummed under her breath. Stirring the pot like a child. It was back ground noise for a while before he moved.<br/>He smiled, and patted her shoulder, “Your doing a good job.”<br/>She gulped, her face flushing under his gaze. “P-Pigsy... Thanks.”<br/>He flushed at her tone, and she leaned close to him, her hand still resting on the wooden spoon in the stew, he cupped her cheek, the other hand on her shoulder. Wondering how things got like this.<br/>Her blue eyes stared up st him with adoration she looked to innocent and impure all at once. Her eyes half shut, as they both leaned in. He could feel his heart beat in his chest. She looked heavenly, lustrous in the light of the fire and he edged the gap connecting there lips.<br/>He smiled against her, wanting it badly for so long, ever since the whole plant thing. Ever since he realised just how much Sandy wanted to protect him. How much she cared for the thing. She fluttered her eyes closed. Strangely calm even if he was close. But he was strong. He was hers. He was a mountain and she adored him, she even loved him.. He reminded her of her father, his love for cooking fish. His shoulder where broad and supportive he would protect her from anything. She admired him. His tongue pressed on her lips asking for entrance. She obliged, quite enjoying his beard against her face...<br/>He heard Monkey and Kaedo whopping. Rage telling them to shut it, and Gaxin clearing his throat and mentioning how the stew was burning. He pulled of, and swore. Going to salvage it of the stove. Sandy was still sat down, her face red and she placed two fingers on her lips, almost like it was the first kiss she’s ever gotten. Her eyes clouded over and she giggled to herself. Pigsy had kissed her! And he enjoyed it! He was suave, his smile and his all made Sandy feel safe. She glanced down, her insides doing flips. Her first kiss..<br/>“Not the only thing that was burning tonight.”, Kaedo grinned, they all gave him looks.<br/>Monkey glared at Kaedo.<br/>“Your right. To soon.”</p><p>Pigsy started serving up the stew, he sat next to Sandy and slowly reached over to hold her hand.<br/>She blushed behind her hood, and she ate the stew unable to form words. <br/>Monkey played with his food, watching them, the devil whispering. Your never going to find someone like that. Trip was that. And you lost her..<br/>Losing his appetite, he grabbed his staff, and walked to a clearing of trees, a piece of grassy area, a few daises but nothing special. He was trying to concentrate, trying to hone his powers that where slipping out of his hands like if he was cupping water.<br/>He placed the pin to his palm and focused on it hard, fixated on trying to get it to even move a little bit, trying-<br/>He threw it to the ground, frustrated and angry. He growled, sending a few punches against the closest tree, barely making a dent. He groaned and leaned down and rested against it. He stared idly at his shrunken staff. <br/>Your powers are never going to return. Your pathetic. Your weak, Trips never going to love you again like this.<br/>He grumbled, and tried to think about anything else, but the thoughts drowned him in a sea of pain and he was trying badly to swim to the top and breath. <br/>He couldn’t feel anything, he slowly wondered why no one had gone to look for him. He’s a live wire right? A mine shaft of a mind thats going to collapse again. He’s going to crumble again. He’s drowning again. <br/>He almost considered leaving. The quest. Trips never coming back. The scroll won’t work... <br/>He leaned his head back looking up at the night sky, the stars twinkling reminding him of Trip. <br/>Sandy entered the clearing, Monkey was sat there so silently. He was staring up at the sky, crying silent tears.<br/>She trekked over to him, and hugged him tightly. <br/>He sniffled leaning into her.<br/>“I’m pathetic. All I did was try and make my staff work and it still isn’t even though I’m better. Why won’t anything work? The scroll. It won’t work. It’ll fail. Trip will be gone forever. It’s all my fault if it fails Sandy. I can’t..”<br/>She smiled and rubbed his back. <br/>“Shhh.. It’s ok...We’re all here for you.”<br/>He hiccuped and sniffled. “I know. But..”<br/>“No buts. The scroll will work.”<br/>She stared at him now, “The scroll will work ok?”<br/>He nodded, wiping away his tears.<br/>“Can I rest? Please?”<br/>She nodded, leading him back to the others. His pin tucked away in her belt.<br/>“Monkey what’s?”<br/>He snuggled into his bed, not really wanting to speak to anyone about anything. <br/>“Leave him.”, Sandy ordered, and she glanced to Pigsy who was eating his dinner.<br/>“I am. Goddam he got the best bowl!”<br/>She giggled at him, realising he’s the only boy she’s ever felt this about. Monkey was handsome to humans, Tripitaka caught the eyes of gods, and Pigsy was definitely a demons boy. Where’d that leave her?<br/>She sat down next to Pigsy.<br/>“Was he ok?”<br/>“He’s worried about the scroll not working. I mean we all are. And his eyes where so dead..We all love Trip...Just. I don’t know how to handle these kinds of things.”<br/>They all looked to a sleeping Monkey.<br/>“Well. You think I have?”, Rafe asked across to them, Kaedo by him.<br/>“He’s a god. I mean.. How could a god get like that?”<br/>Sandy held back a snarl.<br/>“He killed his ex and watched the master get murdered infront of him.”, Kaedo told his father and Rafe furrowed his eye brows.<br/>“Who’s The master?”<br/>“Monkeys adopted father.”<br/>Rafe flinched like he was hurt.<br/>“I take back what I said. But. Still. When did this start? I’ve only been on the quest a day.”<br/>Pigsy sighed, and placed the bowl down, tucking himself under his covers, and shuffling Next to Sandy.<br/>“A bit after Trip got kidnapped by Shadow Monkey. I mean. She nearly died infront of him. All of us. It was horrible. And then Shadow poured like oil over her and she woke up different.. We’ve got to find her and free her of this curse. The shadows is creeping in her. I mean. She said she hated Monkey. Which I’m sure she could never do.”<br/>Rafe hummed, and ruffled Kaedos hair, grinning at him.<br/>“I heard you where underage drinking.”<br/>“Maybe.”<br/>“About that.”, Gaxin spoke up, and it made Sandy jump a little. “Little rascals been there since he left the quest.. You even knew everyone there.”<br/>Kaedo cracked a grin, “Tough crowd they are. But they have family’s and work hard and they turn a blind eye after I pay double.”<br/>Rafe grinned and ruffled his sons hair. Seemingly happy his sons been drinking.<br/>“Just like me, ye old father.”<br/>Kaedo smiled and hugged him.<br/>“So glad to see you dad. I missed you. But I mean.. I only missed the dinners you made.”, He snapped and leaned if his father embarrassed.<br/>Sandy chuckled.<br/>“Aww Kwaedos embarrassed wat we know he loves his daddy.”, She said in a baby voice. He snarled.<br/>“Watch your tongue water god.”<br/>She snorted as she laughed, falling into Pigsy lap.<br/>“Sandy!”<br/>Kaedo jumped on her, and tickled her. Both of them laighing. Pigsy grinned and joined in aswell. Gaxin sat next to Rafe. Watching the scene. Both of them the only mature ones in the group. “So.. What bath salt did you use to smell this good?”</p><p>But soon enough they where asleep only leaving these three. People who all love Tripitaka. People who have to deal with this new information. Sandy and Pigsy where wrapped up in each other as they slept. Monkey was sat close to the fire. He hadn’t gotten very much sleep and decided he’d better talk to them.<br/>"Keado. I mean.. Um..", Monkey started and ended up staring at the fire flushing.<br/>Rafe sighed.<br/>"Her real names, Primrose. Primrose Lily Roth."<br/>Monkey had now just realised he had never known Trips name before she took the name.<br/>"We named her that whilst she was a baby. Of course who ever found her probably changed her name to Tripitaka."<br/>Keado smiled and watched the flames. He grabbed a little and it latched onto his hand like it was a light. He let it slip through his fingers.<br/>"Dragons can bend all the elements. I've only just been able to lift fire.", Kaedo explained and chucked the flame between his hands like a ball.<br/>Monkey watched and felt a jolt of nostalgia run over him. <br/>"Hakuru did that."<br/>Keado chucked the flame back in the fire after that.<br/>"Sorry for the reminder."<br/>Moneky nudged shoulders with him.<br/>"It's alright."<br/>Keado grinned and turned his gaze to Rafe who was on Monkeys other side.<br/>Rafe has a small smile on his face.<br/>"Monkey king. Want to know what her mother was like?"<br/>Keado perked up to.<br/>"Sure. I guess.”, Monkey said and watched the flames.<br/>Rafe tapped his lap and Keado grumbled and sat on it.<br/>He looked embarrassed.<br/>Rafe ruffled his hair.<br/>"Monkey. Trips mother was like a fresh sea mist, or the sound of rain. So sweet and kind. But she could get salty aswell. She was a beauty. She loved the sound of rain. She love many things. She loved her daughter. She loved Tripitaka.. Primrose.. Lily was named after a water lily. Because of her blue eyes. The gene didn't carry. But she has her mothers lips, her mothers fresh sense.. Lily would be proud of the women Trip has become. I know I am. That and she's alive. I'm so glad she's Alive.."<br/>Monkey smiled and they sat in silence.<br/>"Thanks Rafe."<br/>Keado and Monkey said it at the same time and Kaedo laughed.<br/>"I wanna know about dragons. We where not taught much 500 years ago.", He said after a while and Keado moved nervously on his dads lap.<br/>"Well... Were mysterious. I've never met another dragon. We're immortal like gods right?"<br/>Monkey hummed.<br/>"Cool."<br/>Rafe run his hands over his sons knuckles. They had tiny Scales on. Only in the moonlight. On a full moon. It was quite beautiful. They flowed like fish scales. A iridescent blue colour that sparkled like the insides of certain sea shells. It was magical.<br/>Keado tucked his hand away, looking rather embarrassed.<br/>"My scales glow in the full moon. I.. It's the only reminder I'm half dragon. And not a human."<br/>Monkey tugged it out and inspected them.<br/>"There beautiful Keado don't let anyone tell you any different. I wouldn't. If trip was like you. I'd be the luckiest god alive. And who ever you end up with will love them to.”<br/>Keado smirked and let his hand stay out in the moon.<br/>Monkey smiled and watched him. His demons returning, what if Kaedo gets hurt? What if Trips evil? What if the scroll fails? What if Kaedo dies? What if Rafe dies?<br/>"And you thought I was just some human."<br/>Monkey ruffled his hair.<br/>"Tell me more then."<br/>Keado nodded and sat down next to him.<br/>Rafe smirked and went to bed.<br/>"Dragons can control the elements. Fire. Water. Earth and air. I can control fire, and Earth. Some dragons can control all of them.”<br/>"Wow."<br/>Keado smirked nervously.<br/>"I'm only 13, If I was in a dragon clan I would've been expected to have mastered my fire bending by now...But I'm not. Because Davari murdered the master."<br/>Even if he had said Davari it still hurt monkey. He was to late again.<br/>Why didn't he kill Hakuru whilst he got that chance? He was to sad and shocked to.<br/>Then she turned all the demons evil. She was the spark that turned demons evil. Not every demon. But since 500 years passed, he’s not seen one good or neutral demon.<br/>He sucked in a breath.<br/>"I'm sorry. Maybe I could train you? I mean.. It can't be that difficult. Your just a god but with scales. And you can breath fire and when your a human control elements. I mean I could turn into a dragon. And it was fun."<br/>Keado perked up.<br/>"How?"<br/>Monkey shrugged.<br/>"I just.. Could... I'm not a teacher. But I'll try. Tomorrow alright? But my powers.. Haven’t returned yet. So.. I’ll try.”</p><p>As he said they got up early at the crack of dawn and started training.<br/>Monkey positioned him on a tree stump and he sat across from him.<br/>"Ok.. Calm your mind.."<br/>They both breathed and exhaled.<br/>"And.. Picture your perfect dragon. It's scales. Count them. Count its claws. Imagine it's roar. If breathing fire. Now.. Picture it."<br/>After a few try's Keado got annoyed. Nothing happened apart form a gust of wind. If Keado hadn’t been so angry he would’ve noticed that the wind came from him.<br/>"Why can't I get it right? I haven't even transformed into a lizard!"<br/>Monkey crossed his arms. <br/>"Sorry Keado."<br/>He smiled and leaped of the rock beginning to spar with his god friend. He punched him and Monkey went to dodge. Playful grins on there faces. “Oh your on! Dragon boy!”, Monkey snapped. Knowing this was the last bit of fun he was going to have for the next few days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Final memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shaman looked between them. Shadow had his mouth open. He looked like he was concentrating on a really hard maths problem.<br/>“What’s pregnant?”<br/>Trip blinked and felt her mind turn blank.<br/>“Hakuru.. Explain to your boyfriend because I’m out.”, he said and teleported away.<br/>Trip turned to him, her movements slow. She didn’t feel good. She felt sick, she couldn’t figure out what to think.<br/>“I need to lie down..”<br/>“Ok. Tell me in a bit?”, He said and she nodded, he picked her up and teleported to the room. Oh yeah. I can teleport. Shadow thought as he laid her down. He had took of her armour so she was in her back top, she slipped of her trousers and snuggled under the covers. <br/>“Everything ok Princess?”, He asked, his voice laced with concern.<br/>“I’m... Cold..”, she said and started shivering.<br/>She was shivering like it was winter. And she didn't know why. This meant it was hard to trigger really anything else. Not that was important but she wanted to distract herself. She still didn’t know what led up to those moments of Hakurus death and badly wanted to know.<br/>Shadow placed a warm hand on her forehead, it felt nice against her cold skin.<br/>"Thank you Shaddy."<br/>He smiled and kissed her lips.<br/>"No problem Princess. I’ll stay ok? Anything.”<br/>She smiled and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth. He sounded so much like Monkey then.<br/>She felt the cold feeling fill her veins again.<br/>Like the feeling of drowning.<br/>She rubbed her forehead. Groaning.<br/>She glanced around the room. Her armour was on a chair. And she was in a black T-shirt and no trousers. Curled up in a blanket. Shadow held her now.<br/>She groaned and went under her covers. Trying to warm herself up. Shadow was shushing, his hands found hers.<br/>It turned more colder. So.. Frozen like there was ice encasing her-</p><p>//<br/>"I'm sorry."<br/>"Don't be Sun.", she grinned as she felt the ice encase her body, only leaving her head and neck out.<br/>He looked pained, before turning to a god with blue hair and pale skin. They where using there powers to freeze Hakuru. The rest of the demon army was behind her. The rest of the gods behind Monkey. The master was behind him aswell. It had been a year since Hannah had died.<br/>"Unfreeze her."<br/>"But.", They questioned. Monkey glared at them. He looked older now. He has his infamous staff in his hands.<br/>"Gods weren't made to kill.", She said and trailed her tongue along her her teeth. Repeating what he usually did before they had sex.<br/>She was looking at his staff. He flushed and glanced at the ice god.<br/>He smiled and turned it into a scowl.<br/>"I wouldn't have needed to use weapons if I hadn't had to kill demons. Friends. Some Gods family. They leave us alone. We leave them alone. Until you.", He pointed his staff at her chest now.<br/>"You.", His voice was venomous. He looked angry. He snarled.<br/>"You turned this world dark. And murdered your own mother."<br/>Hakuru smiled.<br/>"Does that scare you? That I killed Mummy? Does it brother?"<br/>He gagged and took his staff of.<br/>"Don't call me brother. I loved you.”<br/>Her heart skipped a beat but she trampled it down. She was over him. <br/>"Love is for weaklings. Don't you understand!! Hannah died because she loved you!”<br/>He flinched, like she had hit him. She grinned, his he was so easy to annoy.<br/>"Oh yes. She screamed. Crippled over. Blood dripping. Out of her. Her golden eyes turning a horrible dead colour.”<br/>"Don't."<br/>She grinned.<br/>"She screamed. She felt pain. It was slow wasn't it brother? It was a slow painful death? Tell me she suffered.”<br/>He looked up at her tears in his eyes.<br/>"Your evil and-T-Twisted and..", He groaned and sobbed.<br/>"I hate you!!! Your a monster!”<br/>They stared at Monkey. She took this as a chance to escape.<br/>She grinned and freed herself of the ice. Making fire flicker up her arms, burning her clothes.<br/>She had met Monkey to see a peace deal, hand over Jade mountain and the scrolls and she won't kill any gods. Of course that ice god froze her and that's where they where now. It was a bluff, Hakuru would’ve killed all of the gods.<br/>Hagfish looked cowardly. He was a more mind on god anyway. He was staying up in the temple and controlling people next to her.<br/>She flicked the melted water of her arms.<br/>They went to froze her but she blasted a fire ball at them. They fell to the ground, fire burning there pale skin.<br/>Monkey was shocked.<br/>"I.."<br/>She glared her green eyes at him.<br/>"Thought I was the same weak pathetic girl you left? Hah!"<br/>She then fired fire balls at him, growling. He looked pained and hit her back with his staff. “YOUR A MONSTER!!!”<br/>His arms trickled with yellow lightning. He snarled. His eyes crackling with power. “You killed Hannah. You killed Janna!”, He snapped and ran for her. All of the gods watched. Monkey was the first god under 100 to have a rage mode. Hakuru snarled back, her green fire flickering down her arm. They both met. And a huge battle between them commended.</p><p>She right hooked him, her fist covered in green flames. He pressed his palm against her knuckle and cracked it, his lightning zapping her. She jumped back and screamed in pain and held her broken hand. “YOUR EVIL! YOU DESERVE THIS!”, He snarled as he broke his own knuckles as he went to punch her. His body breaking because of the early rage mode. He couldn’t care. He threw a roundhouse and smacked his foot against her face. <br/>She almost got knocked out at the force behind it. It was like nothing she had been up against before. He grinned as he heard her jaw snap. Hakuru screamed in pain, releasing maybe, he could beat her. He limped a little almost like his foot was broken because of the force.<br/>“Your going down.”<br/>She tried to snarl, to do anything but he kicked her knees in. She collapsed to the ground. <br/>He had pinned down. Immobilising her. She growled up at him. He sobbed down at her.<br/>"Please.. I can’t kill you. I got to into the fight. God. Hakuru please. I want my queen back. I want you back.”<br/>She thrashed her teeth at him.<br/>"I am Demon Queen! I want to take over the world! I'm the most powerful demoness that will ever live!"<br/>He sobbed and took out his staff.<br/>His hands trembled. He sobbed down at her, his wet tears turned to steam as they hit her face.<br/>“I cursed my palace, your’ll never be able to use your powers in there or any god. So demons can use it as a hide out.”, She said and coughed up blood. Monkey panicked. He didn’t like this feeling. He felt ecstatic during the fight. Like it was a sparing match. But it wasn’t. He had to kill her. It would end but death.<br/>"I'm sorry.. Please..”, She even felt tears well up in her soulless eyes. “Please come back Hakuru.”<br/>She spat up at him, as much as one could with a sprained jaws. He stared down at her. <br/>He extends his staff.<br/>She felt it pierce her heart. She looked up at him and spat. She saw his rage mode disappear. His screams and sobs, he held her. He hugged her. She could feel her fingers fading away into dust. <br/>He wailed. Hakuru snarled. He killed her. She’s going to find him again and kill him. <br/>//</p><p>Trip gasped and thrashed around in the covers. She felt her heart beating out of her chest. She screamed and could still feel the way his staff killed her. She didn't know who she was, where she was, all she could feel was the pain. Hakurus, Monkeys. Everything. It made her head throb like someone was hitting the insides of her forehead. She gasped, trying to find air. Even if she was confused and scared and she was shaking all over and she could hear a loud scream, she guessed that was her own. All she could hear was her scream.<br/>Shadow pulled her out of the nest of covers. He grabbed her and pinned her thrashing arms around. Her eyes looked dark and soulless, not green, not brown, just dead. Only she wasn’t dead. She was screaming her head of. Wailing like a banshee.<br/>"It's ok.. I'm here. I’m here. Shh.”, He shushed, his voice low and soft. She still screamed. <br/>It lasted for about a few more minutes.<br/>Once it stopped she let out soul shaking sobs. He hugged her now. She exhaled and felt herself again.<br/>"Shadow.. I felt her die. I felt him. I.. He.. He looked so pained.", she let out and she nuzzled in his warm shoulder. He felt warm and she felt so cold. The phantom feeling of fire, ice. Her pained anger and love.<br/>She pulled of and rubbed her nose with her arm. Shadow kissed her over and over again, thankful that her eyes had regained there shine. They where brown and so gorgeous. He rested his forehead on hers and stared into them, both of his hands on her cheeks.<br/>"I'm sorry. I panicked. I didn't know who I was. Where I was.."<br/>He smiled and kissed her lips, moaning against them like it was the first time. Her soft plump lips.<br/>"It's ok.“<br/>She smiled and nuzzled her nose on his.<br/>"I love you."<br/>He smiled and kissed her fore the millionth time.<br/>"I love you to."<br/>They sat there for a while. Trip resting her head against his chest. Listening to his heart beat slow to its normal pace. He was really worried. She smiled against him.<br/>“Shadow.. Earlier.. When the shaman said I was pregnant.. He meant was that I have.. Our child.. Inside me.”<br/>Shadow looked very confused.<br/>“Shadow. Our child. He or she.. They’re alive. I’m carrying them.”<br/>“Can’t we take them out?”<br/>“No. Not for another 8 months.”, she said remembering when she read a book about it.<br/>Shadow blinked.<br/>“So.. Is this a happy thing or..?”<br/>“Yes silly. I’m pregnant. We’re going to be parents. A mummy, me, and you a daddy.”<br/>Shadow blinked and then grinned as he registered it. He hugged her tight. “I’m gonna be a daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>As they made there way to the gates of Jade mountain. Monkey turned to the others. Keado grinned up at him. It was a couple of hours since there sparring session. It seemed Kaedo was the only one who really acted the same around him. He was mature now but he still managed to crack a few jokes to lighten the mood. Monkey couldn’t decided wether or not that was a good thing.<br/>What was going to happen now?<br/>Keado still couldn't turn into a dragon. Trip don't know Rafe was her dad. And how was Monkey going to free her of this curse?<br/>It was to many questions. To many thoughts. He stared down at the pin in his hand. How could he do this? Hes lost his will for fighting anyway. What’s the point? He’s as weak as a mortal. With a mine shaft of a brain and a demon of his mind that wants him to die.<br/>He remembered like it was yesterday the first time Hakuru and him sparred at Jade mountain. He was bad back then, So was she, and the master just wanted to see if they would be good candidates for the school. The master had found them because he saved them both from a cove of witches who where after Hakurus blood, to make clones of her apparently, they probably made Font. The master had been tracking the witches with a few other gods for weeks and they saw him protecting his family and they invited them to Jade mountain. Even after Janna explained that there both demons.<br/>She just didn’t want to see him go. She knew he was a god. She just didn’t want to see him get turned into something he wasn’t. Bad news he’s 5 century’s away from the boy he once was. Or maybe he never changed at all. Maybe he never shut them out. Maybe he just distracted himself. <br/>He tucked his pin away underneath his bracelets with a sigh at that thought and looked at the castle in the distance. <br/>Hakuru wasn’t a bad fighter, infact she’s probably the best demon he’s ever fought.<br/>But he knew he was giving her to much credit. Jade mountain was the place everything happened for him. Good and the bad. He flickered his gaze to his leather guards and could feel the demon wrapped its tail around his chest tightening him. His chest became heavy and he exhaled slowly, wanting the demons to leave. Gaxin caught up to him. He always seemed to arrive at the wrong time.<br/>“So Monkey. We need a plan.”<br/>Monkey groaned, and turned to him.<br/>He snarled, “Leave me alone.”<br/>Gaxin blinked and saw that Monkey was in no mood to talk.<br/>“B-But-“<br/>“No. Leave! LEAVE! Leave you stupid mortal!”, He hated how Gaxin was always on the end of his anger. It’s not Gaxins fault. He’s just trying to be friendly and he’s being annoying.<br/>“Monkey..”<br/>“No! Your a stupid mortal, who doesn’t deserve to be on this quest. Your better of dead! Go! Just go!”, Gaxin looked hurt, he nodded, retreating back to sandy.<br/>Monkey snarled, flicking his hands.<br/>No. Powers.<br/>He took out his pin, trying to get it bigger.<br/>Nothing.<br/>He ground his jaw and snapped it in half-<br/>He stopped as he saw it fall in half, down at his feet. He stopped walking, watching as it fell. Feeling his heart drop to his stomach.<br/>“Monkey?”<br/>He picked it up his hands trembling.<br/>“No..No..No..”<br/>He tried to put it back together, watching the others look to each other.<br/>“Monkey?”<br/>He trembled, his breath laboured as he tried to put it back together.<br/>How could he?<br/>How could he?<br/>How could you?! <br/>-You ungrateful worthless pathetic loser?! You just broke the thing that he gave you?! Your the worst.-<br/>He gulped and threw it to the floor. Pulling at his hair.<br/>“Fuck you then! Fucking stupid fucking.. Fuck.. F..U..”<br/>He sobbed, and sat down to the floor, collapsing down. His eyes lifeless. <br/>“Just let me lie. Let me just lie here and let me sleep..”<br/>Sandy sighed, and lied down facing him.<br/>“Monkey. Shh.. Your staff is replaceable. But your not.”<br/>He shook his head, “No. and I snapped it- I broke the only thing I have left from the master- How could I be so selfish? I’m horrible. I’m never going to be good enough.”<br/>Sandy shushed, and picked up the broken staff. “We’ll fix it.”<br/>“You can’t fix something that’s broken Sandy. Like me. You can’t fix me. I just have to carry on with my broken parts, looking for things to keep me going.”<br/>Sandy tucked the broken staff away and cupped his face, “Monkey. Look at me.”<br/>He met her gaze, his so full of dread and intrusive thoughts.<br/>“Your not unfixable. We’ll mend you. How ever long it takes.”<br/>He chuckled, the sound was low and dead.<br/>“..I’m replaceable. You don’t need me. Really. Just let me lie here and sleep. Just let me become part of this forest. Let me. Please.”<br/>Pigsy looked to Gaxin who looked at the god, sadly. Sandy looked to Kaedo who looked as worried as she was. She looked down at the god who was resting against the grass, his stars dying. Rafe exhaled, grabbed Monkey and slapped him.<br/>Everyone gasped.<br/>“Get a grip! My daughter is going to be saved. Your going to save her you hear? Or I’m going to your grave and I’m going to bring you back from the dead you hear?! She’s waiting on us!! She needs you. You may not want to live but she wants you to. No- We Want you to. We aren’t selfish for not accepting your desires. We all know your needed. We need you. Your friend love you! Monkey, we’re all mechanics trying to fix you. We won’t give up.. Trip needs you.”<br/>Monkey sobbed and Rafe hugged him.<br/>Shushing him.<br/>Sandy and the others all blinked. Shocked that he was the one to calm the poor god down.<br/>“Rafe..”, He gulped his eyes so dark, the stars inside then dwindling in numbers, “Your right. It’s a staff. There could be many made. There is never going to be another Trip.. Ever.”<br/>Rafe nodded and looked to Sandy, she looked down at the broken staff and then to Monkey.<br/>She passed it back and he looked at the broken pieces. This staff killed hakuru. Many more demons. It was broken, just like him. He watched as his tears fell onto it. God, he’s such a cry baby! Everyone look! He’s crying!<br/>He threw it away. Watching it bounce on the ground. Into the forest, never to be used again. He stood up, and patted Sandys shoulder, and walked over to Gaxin.<br/>“I’m sorry about that Gaxin. If I’m being honest, I was only mad at you before because I didn’t know how else to express my emotions. I’m sorry. Uh... We cool?”<br/>Gaxin grinned, and punched his shoulder.<br/>“Yes dummy. We’re cool.”<br/>Monkey inhaled and exhaled, leaving his broken staff behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>